Scenes From the 101st
by Tracy
Summary: The second in the Partners series. What happens after Nicole's departure?


[pic][pic][pic]Scenes from the 101st  
  
by Tracy LeCates  
  
(This story takes place following the first story in the series - Partners)  
  
The nurses on the fifth floor threw a party in the lounge the day Peter Caine was released after his latest injury. Four days had been the limit of even their patience. They knew in their hearts, however, he would be back. It was only a matter of time. He'd been a little quieter this time around, granted, but as moody, restless and stubborn as ever.  
  
*****  
  
Peter returned to his apartment to complete his recuperation from yet another gun-shot injury, under the watchful eye of his father. It had been almost a week since the shooting at the banquet. Almost a week since Nicole walked away from him in the hospital, and vanished from his life, destination unknown.  
  
"Pop," Peter's tone was insistent. "I'm fine. You don't have to watch me every second. Why don't you go out and play with the Ancient or something?"  
  
Caine merely shrugged and continued mixing whatever horrible smelling herbs were going into his latest concoction. A concoction Peter was certain he would be forced to swallow, not matter how he protested. "Oh, no. No, no. I'm not drinking that." He held up his hand as his father presented him with the steaming brew.  
  
"It will ease the pain." Caine held the cup out, undaunted.  
  
Caine watched as a little of the fight left his son's eyes, replaced by something else. "Yeah. I'm sure it does wonders for physical pain. What else have you got in that magic bag of yours?" Peter resigned himself to the potion and downed it as quickly as he could, scalding his pallet in the bargain.  
  
Caine sighed and sat beside his son on the sofa, folding and re-folding his hands. "I know the pain you feel in your heart right now."  
  
"Pop, please," Peter interrupted, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't start."  
  
"And for that I have no herbal remedy. Only time, and understanding will ease the hurt you feel." His voice was calm and soothing, and certain.  
  
Peter's anger began to drain away. Understanding. His father understood all too well the pain of losing someone he loved. His father had lost his wife. And for fifteen years, his only child as well. He spoke from experience. Of course, neither Peter nor his mother had gotten up and walked out on Caine. It had been Nicole's choice to leave.  
  
"Damnit, Pop! We could have worked it out. Whatever the problem was, we could have worked it out. She didn't have to leave." His anger was returning even as his father's medicine was at work. "She just walked out on me while I was still too stoned on painkillers to even talk. How could she have done that after all we've been through together?"  
  
"She felt it was the only thing she could do. She did not feel that she could proceed in a relationship with you until she could know herself. She must become one with all the aspects of herself that she has fought throughout her life to keep separate. It was a very...frightful thing for her to confront. The decision was not an easy one, nor did she make it lightly."  
  
"Oh, great. So, she got scared and she ran away. Terrific. I thought she was stronger than that. I thought what we could have HAD meant more to her than that. I really did. I guess it took me getting shot to really know her," came the bitter accusation. It felt good to say it out loud. It felt good to blame. It would have felt wonderful to yell and pound the table once or twice. But he found he just didn't have the energy.  
  
Caine remained firm in his conviction, and in his unspoken support of her decision. "She has a path of her own to follow, one that you cannot walk for her."  
  
"I don't want to walk it for her, Pop," Peter replied sleepily, the foul tasting brew already at work. "I just want to know her path leads back here."  
  
Caine smiled a little as he watched his son fall into sleep. He had been stubborn as a little boy, angry as a young man, reckless as an adult, but the two things to remain a constant in his son's emotional life was the eagerness to please, and the fear of abandonment. Some day, Caine was certain, even that would heal. Standing, he covered Peter with a blanket from the bedroom, and busied himself cleaning in the kitchen.  
  
*******  
  
The 101st recovered from their ordeal, even as Peter recovered from his. The Monday morning after the incident, they were all back at their desks, and by Wednesday it was business as usual. Except for the two desks that sat facing each other in the corner of the detectives' room. Both vacant.  
  
Kermit stalked through the squadroom, his face sullen and serious, his eyes hidden by the ever-present shades. He was headed straight for the Captain's office.  
  
"Well, good-morning," Karen greeted him with a wry smile, checking her watch. It was almost noon. "Might I inquire as to where you've been all morning, Detective?" When Kermit didn't smile, she knew it was strictly a business call, and shifted gears. Something she was becoming rather practiced at doing with him.  
  
"I was downtown. Thought it was time to find out a little more about our Detective Chase." Matt Chase had disappeared the night of the banquet, and had so far eluded them. Jody and Skalany had been to his apartment, but it had looked like a tornado had touched down in the center of it.  
  
"And?" Karen prompted, her eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"That was not Detective Chase."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means he was a plant through and through. He was no cadet somebody got to with an offer of the big bucks... He was one of Hammond's guys to the core. The real Matthew Chase graduated the academy last month and is stationed down at the 15th. I just met him. Nice guy. You know, his first choice was the 101st, but he pulled the 15th."  
  
"Wonderful." Karen threw down the pen she'd been idly twirling between her fingers. "He's gone then."  
  
"Probably is," Kermit confirmed. Whoever he had been, he was most likely far, far away by that point.  
  
"Well, perhaps this next transfer will be the genuine article," she commented sarcastically, tapping the file open in front of her.  
  
"What's that mean?" Kermit didn't like where the direction the conversation was taking.  
  
Karen took a deep breath. "We are now functionally down two detectives. Peter won't be able to handle anything but restricted duty for a while, and not for another week at least, and with Nicole gone..." She left the words hanging.  
  
"She's not coming back," Kermit stated quietly.  
  
"She asked for six months leave. It was granted. But a lot can happen in six months."  
  
Kermit shook his head. "Peter's not gonna like this."  
  
Karen was no happier than Kermit about losing one of the best detectives they'd had. Nor did she find any pleasure in knowing what it had done to Peter. But it was beyond her control. "Life goes on."  
  
His reply was interrupted by Frank Strenlich, "Captain, someone just tripped the silent alarm down at First County Bank."  
  
The afternoon had begun. ******* Mary Margaret Skalany made an uncharacteristically obscene gesture at the ATM machine that had just eaten her card. "Fine. Fine. I have a whole lunch hour to kill standing on line to get my card back. It's not like I have anything better to do," she mumbled to herself as she entered the local branch of First County Bank. The bank was not as crowded as she expected, the lines not as long, raising her hopes just a little that she might be able to do at least some of the shopping she'd planned. She took her place in what appeared to be the shortest line, glanced at her watch and waited.  
  
Ten minutes later she was walking away from the teller's window, grumbling again, "I'm sorry, I can't help you," she mimicked in a high-pitched whine as she headed for one of the customer representatives desks. "Can you help me?" she asked the woman seated in front of the computer. "You machine just had my cash card for lunch."  
  
"Oh, sure. Have a seat for a second." She smiled her patronizing smile and indicated the chair opposite her, going back to her computer for a moment. Skalany sighed impatiently, but sat and made herself comfortable, glancing about at the art on the walls and the other customers in the bank.  
  
She spotted the man the moment he walked in the door. Wearing a long black coat, despite the warmth of the day, and carrying a large bag, he looked out of place. He also looked agitated. At first she thought it was perhaps another victim of the plastic hungry machine outside, but in her cop's heart she knew it wasn't going to be so simple. As he approached the teller's window, he turned, another man, similarly dressed in a green coat, and equally agitated looking walked in and stood by the door. "Oh, no," Mary Margaret moaned under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me?" the woman at the desk looked up from her computer.  
  
Before Skalany could form a reply, the man at the counter dropped his bag, reached into his coat and pulled out a sawed off shotgun, screaming, "Everybody on the floor NOW!" He and his partner waved their guns, and customers and employees alike hit the floor in shocked panic. "Get the door! The door stupid!" The obvious leader shouted out his order.  
  
The second man bolted the door.  
  
Skalany lay on the floor next to the trembling bank rep and tried to make a quick assessment of the situation. There were two of them, one of her. Both were armed and looked pretty serious. Not at all the types you tried to reason with. There were 15 hostages, no 16, if she included herself. She decided this was no time for Peter Caine style grandstanding, and made the only move she could at the moment. She removed her badge from her inside jacket pocket, and slipped it into the drawer of the desk they had taken cover behind, motioning the woman next to her into silence.  
  
"I want everybody out her where I can see you!" the gunman in black shouted, "And away from the windows! We get what we want and everybody stays alive! Now move! Move! You," he motioned to the woman on the other side of the counter who began to sob uncontrollably, "stay there." The 15 hostages moved quickly to the area in front of the teller's stations, and got back down on the floor. "Everybody empty your pockets, my friend will come collect your valuables."  
  
Mary Margaret sighed a little in relief at having discarded her ID and firearm. Having these two nut bags know that she was a cop would be a very, very bad thing for everyone right now. As nut bag number two (or so she had come to think of him) circulated with his bag, stuffing in the offered up wallets and jewelry, she scanned the room. There must be a back entrance somewhere, but it was out of sight, and out of reach. As were the phones. Her fellow captives were in various states of denial, anger, fear and hysteria.  
  
The woman next to her, the bank rep who had been about to get her card back for her was shaking her head in terrified disbelief, "I can't believe this," she whispered shakily, "You hear about this kind of thing, but you never think it's going to happen to you..." she dissolved into tears.  
  
Skalany shook her head. "I don't know...it happens once or twice a week to me."  
  
The man in black jumped over the gate that separated the lobby from the teller's station, and came around to the woman who stood shaking violently at his approach. "Open the drawers, I want all the cash in this bag!" he threw the bag at her as she began emptying the contents of the drawers into the bag. "Now the vault, open it," he commanded.  
  
"I don't...I don't...I don't..." she tried to get the words out, but caught like a skipping record.  
  
"She doesn't have the keys and the combination," came a relatively calm voice from the floor somewhere close to Skalany.  
  
"Oh, good, well Smart Mouth, I sure hope for your sake that you do!" He aimed the gun over the counter at the man in the suit on the ground.  
  
"I'm the manager," he replied.  
  
"Well then get the hell over here and manage this!"  
  
As the bank manager regained his feet, and made his way somewhat unsteadily to the gate, the teller moved her foot slightly to the left, under the toe- kick of the counter and stepped on the button that triggered the silent alarm, praying under her breath that she hadn't just gotten everyone in the bank killed. The man in black ushered the teller away, and the bank manager towards the vault, which he was forced to open.  
  
"COPS!" The man in green screamed to his cohort as the first of the cruisers arrived across the streets. Though its lights and sirens were not on, it was apparent what they were there for as the uniformed officers scrambled out of the car and took cover.  
  
The man in black screamed something unintelligible and jumped back over the gate, bag of cash in hand. "Okay people!" He waved his gun at the prone figures. "I'm gonna need a volunteer to go with us!"  
  
"I'll go," Skalany called up. She wasn't much use laying face down on the floor, and she wasn't about to let anyone else get put in the line of fire.  
  
"Get up." He dragged her to her feet and shoved her in front of him. He hauled her roughly by the arm to the door and pushed her out first, brandishing the shotgun. "We're coming out and we've got a hostage so nobody do anything stupid!"  
  
The uniformed cops backed away behind their cars. They'd counted on having a little more time to assess the situation before it came to this. Lasher's team was almost in place, but hadn't had time to get a sharpshooter to the roof across the street yet.  
  
The man in black pushed Skalany a few feet in front of him, and pointed the gun at her back, the man in green followed.  
  
Kwai Chang Caine's foot came up in a flash from the right, catching the gun from beneath the man's grip and catapulting it skywards as the muzzle of Kermit gun came up from the left, right against green coat's temple. "Let me guess, you didn't get your free toaster," he growled as the assailant dropped his gun.  
  
Skalany looked gratefully to Kermit, then Caine. "Well it certainly took you long enough." ****** Nicky Elder sat alone in the morgue eating his lunch. Well, technically he couldn't have said he was exactly alone. It all depended on one's point of view. Not that the cadavers were very good company, but he never had to worry about making conversation, or one of them trying to cadge half his sandwich. He loved his work. Certainly it was nowhere near as glamorous as that of his friends in the 101st, but it was every bit as exciting to him. They were detectives of the living, while he considered himself to be a detective of the dead. What greater mystery was there to be solved than the cause of someone's death?  
  
And he was good at his job. No one better than Nicky Elder, that's what people said. He could detect an undetectable substance in a corpse's blood in minutes. He could pinpoint the time of death to almost the exact moment, and he held the all-time state record for the quickest autopsies. He just couldn't figure out why, with all that going for him, he just couldn't get a second date. First dates, sure, but second?  
  
The week was dragging by for Nicky. Nothing but a couple of death by gunshot victims -one of which he'd witnessed himself Saturday night at the banquet - and two routine drug OD's. Both victims had been habitual abusers, and it had only been a matter of time, in his opinion anyway, before he saw them down here in dead city. It was already Thursday, and still he had no plans for the weekend. Perhaps he would stop by and see Peter, visit for a while. Although for some reason he found that people who had just been shot reacted badly to a visit from the coroner. As if he was trying to drum up business or something, he thought to himself.  
  
Lunch finished, Nicky started back to his task of cataloging tissue samples for a case TJ Kinkaid was working on. Nice enough kid, TJ, even if his father was the police commissioner. The beeping of his pager shook him from his mental monologue. He glanced at the number displayed, the 15th precinct. He stripped off his sterile gloves, made a brief phone call, and was on his way to the riverside in minutes. Not that there was a real hurry. The person he was going to see wasn't exactly going anywhere.  
  
*****  
  
Detective Grant from the 15th precinct stood on the water side of the yellow Police Barrier tape that cordoned off the area. He spotted Nicky and waved him over. There was a body shaped lump under a blue boat tarp on the under the dock.  
  
"Couple of guys taking the day off to do some fishing found the body," Grant told Nicky, reluctant to even look in the direction of the tarp. He'd already seen way too much.  
  
"I'd say they caught something then," Nicky laughed in his tight laugh.  
  
"Right. Well, it's all yours. No ID. I'd be surprised if the poor sap still had fingerprints."  
  
"Fish have been at the extremities," Nicky surmised. Grant's face went pale. There were few uglier things than a body that had been in the water for a few days. "Well, let me get the body loaded and I'll see what I can give you." He smiled, pulling on a pair of gloves and going straight for the corpse.  
  
Grant went back to his car before Nicky and some poor enlisted assistant got to the grisly task at hand.  
  
*****  
  
"Captain?" Broderick stopped Karen as she walked in the door from lunch, Kermit right behind her.  
  
"Yes, Sergeant?"  
  
Broderick's kept his voice down, and that was a sure sign that she wasn't going to much like what he had to tell her. "Got a message for you from Nicky Elder. Says he wants one of us to come down to the morgue. Says he's got a body, turned up out of our jurisdiction, but he's pretty sure it's somebody who used to work here. Wouldn't say any more than that. I didn't want to send Skalany or Powell without you knowing about it."  
  
"Oh, no," Kermit groaned, his first thought was of Nicole. Someone had gotten to her. She'd never even gotten out of town. How was he going to tell Peter? And the task would be his, he was sure.  
  
"Kermit, let's not jump to any conclusions. Lots of people have worked here, Nicky might even be mistaken." She'd read his thoughts, perhaps even shared them for a moment. "Thank you Sergeant. I'll go myself."  
  
"Not without me," Kermit insisted, taking her arm.  
  
*****  
  
Footsteps coming down the hall from what Nicky referred to as 'The loading dock' shook Nicky from his work at hand. He removed his gloves, washed his hands and went to greet his 'visitors'.  
  
Kermit hated coming down there. The smell clung to his nostrils for hours. He wondered if Nicky ever got it out of his clothing. The man's single status was only a mystery to the man himself.  
  
"Hi, hi, thanks for coming," Nicky greeted them in his nervously energetic manner.  
  
"What have you got, Nicky?" Karen's voice had an edge to it. She hated this part of the job, but had to do it. And she would not allow any signs of weakness to show through.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok, down to it, right?" He led them through into the 'cold room'. There was a gurney in the room, draped tactfully in a white sheet from head to toe. "Okay, the body was hooked by a couple of fisherman down by the river this morning. So, I come back here to do the preliminary, and I pull back the sheet and take a good look, and I think to myself - oh wow, 101st, I know it, but I had to have you come take a look." He filled them in in his own rambling way.  
  
"Okay, Nicky. Let's take a look." Kermit braced himself, seeing Karen nod her assent.  
  
Nicky pulled back the sheet to reveal the face, "Been in the water I figure two days, not pretty, not pretty." It was not pretty. The skin was bloated and mottled, bit torn away by the fish in the river, by nature itself.  
  
Kermit turned his head away even as Karen's hand came up to her mouth, her skin pale, "Okay, Nicky." Kermit waved his hand to pull the sheet back up. The three of them walked out of the cold room and back into Nicky's office.  
  
"Well?" Nicky seemed impatient.  
  
"You're right." Karen nodded. Kermit concurred, "I guess we can stop looking for our 'Matt Chase' now." ******* Although Peter would not be returning to work for another two days, he took his turn as host of the weekly poker Tuesday night, anyway. It was better than sitting in his apartment, 'convalescing'. Not that he hadn't had visitors, his father had been in and out several times a day, like the proverbial mother hen. Skalany had been with him on numerous occasions. Peter noted his father and his friend had been demonstrating a close bond lately, as though their relationship was evolving into something he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with quite yet. Not that he would deny his father the love and happiness, the companionship every human sought and needed...but the child in him still recoiled at the thought of his father having a 'relationship'.  
  
Kermit arrived unusually early, bearing cigars - for atmosphere - and a six- pack of beer. "So, my friend, are you ready to give up some of that hard earned disability pay?" He slapped Peter on the back as he passed him, on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Toughest two weeks I've ever spent. I can't wait to get back, even if it's only to my desk for a while," he answered with a smile.  
  
Kermit was glad to see his friend smiling again. He hadn't been doing too much of that lately. He'd taken his partner's departure hard. And Kermit was one of the only people who knew why. He stood for a moment, debating on whether or not to actually bring up the topic he'd come early to discuss.  
  
"Okay, Kermit." Peter spotted the look right off. "Give."  
  
Kermit shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
"What's nothing, Kermit?"  
  
Nodding reluctantly, Kermit braced himself and began, "Yeah, okay. Take a seat." He ushered his friend to the couch. He still looked tired.  
  
"Take a seat? Oh, swell...it must be good news," Peter grumbled wearily. He'd been looking forward to seeing his friends tonight, to playing a couple hands of cards, and to get his mind off personal matters. Now what?  
  
"Look, I told you about Chase's body turning up. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. You told me. Can't say it was the worst news I've heard all year. They come up with anything? Any leads?"  
  
"See, Pete, that's the thing. The guys down at the 15th are handling it since he turned up in their back yard. And.." he stalled, attempting to find the right words.  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And Grant called down to the precinct today. Had a couple of questions."  
  
"About?" Peter hated prying information out of Kermit. It never led anywhere he wanted to go.  
  
"About Nicole." Kermit watched Peter closely. His head snapped slightly at hearing her name spoken.  
  
"What about Nicole?" He kept his voice low and calm.  
  
"Grant wanted to talk to her. He wasn't exactly thrilled to hear confirmation of the rumor that she'd split right after the 'incident'."  
  
"What are you saying, Kermit?" Peter's voice rose in frustration, "Are you saying they think she killed Chase?"  
  
"I don't know what they think. They weren't exactly asking for my opinion either. All I'm saying is that they want to talk to her." He phrased his next words as carefully as he could. "You have to admit that if you were in their shoes, you would want to follow up on it. She had more motive than most. And opportunity. And means. Now Grant just probably wants to make sure she has an alibi. That's all."  
  
Peter was quick to insist, "She didn't do it, Kermit."  
  
"I believe that," the other detective was equally quick to agree. "But they want to know where she is. I couldn't tell them anything, because I don't know." He waited silently for a response from Peter, but got only silence in return. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
Peter sighed and rose from the couch, going to the window to gaze out on the darkening streets of the city. "Right at the moment? No. I have no idea where she is right now. I got the idea from my her and my father that she might be headed up to Northern California." "To the temple?"  
  
"Yeah. Gone off to 'work some things out', or something."  
  
"So, I don't suppose you have any way of getting in touch with her, then." Kermit wasn't sure what kind of ground he was walking on.  
  
"Nope. Why would you think I did?" came his sullen reply.  
  
"Peter, look, I know...about..."  
  
"About what, Kermit?" Peter snapped impatiently. "Sorry." He waved his hand in the air and turned back to his friend. "I'm just not really up to talking about...all that. I think she's at the temple, or on her way there. You can tell them that if you want. But they're wasting their time. She didn't do it."  
  
"Good enough." Kermit nodded.  
  
Peter was silent for a long moment. "You don't think she's in any kind of danger out there, do you?" He quietly gave voice to his concerns.  
  
Kermit responded gently, "She's pretty good at taking care of herself, Pete."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose she is," he dismissed the subject. For now.  
  
The table had to be set up for the game, it was 8:00 and the rest of the gang would be arriving momentarily. Kermit helped Peter with the physical work of setting up. Even now he was still tiring easily and had been forbidden to do any lifting or strenuous exercise.  
  
Jody seemed to be experiencing a run of luck, coming out the clear winner of the evening, and loving every minute of it. Even Broderick - who generally walked away with a few extra dollars in his pocket - came up in the red by the end of the evening. Jody stayed on for a bit, to help put the apartment back in order, as was her custom, but Peter just didn't seem to be in the mood for company. She left, giving him a hug and promising to see him on Thursday when he returned to work, and hopefully to his old self again.  
  
Peter crawled into his bed, exhausted, and was asleep moments after his head hit the pillow.  
  
And the dreams came.  
  
*****Bodiless, he stood in a darkened bedroom. It was not his own. The furniture was far more ornate than anything he'd ever seen in a child's bedroom. The child was a young girl, perhaps ten or eleven years old, who lay in the bed, but could not find sleep. He approached quietly, though he knew she would neither see nor hear him. Her long dark hair splayed out in the pillow. It seemed as though the moonlight had cast shadows on her pale skin, but as he neared the bed, he could see the truth. Bruises had darkened her face, not shadows. Her eyes were open, staring at the ceiling, or perhaps beyond it. Her smoke colored eyes clear and tearless. He saw the beginnings of coldness in those eyes, and knew her. He felt her fear. He knew it had been a long day for her, long in the way that days spent in the icy grip of fear were. He felt her spirit in turmoil within her, too young to know what was happening to her. Too young to understand that her idea of 'normal' was, in fact, just to the left of center. To the young girl who lay in that brass bed, surrounded by every material possession a person could want or need, the world was a place of hurting and violence. Of harsh words and harsher blows. Of punishments for existence. What the world was becoming was a world of 'hurt or be hurt'. The lessons drummed into her day and night. Peter sat on the side of the bed, wanting to reach down and gather her into his arms, but had no dream-arms to do it with. Behind him the door to the bedroom opened slowly. He saw her eyes squeeze shut as a figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
A young man, perhaps 15 years old, but muscular and strong entered the room, and came to stand by the bed. His words were softly spoken, "Well, little princess. I know you're awake. I know you can hear me. I just want you to know that you're not my real sister, and someday, maybe someday soon, I'm going to come in here, and I'm going to slit your rich little throat. It may not be tonight. It may not be tomorrow night, but one night...one night. Sleep well, princess," he sneered down at her before backing out of the room.  
  
The young Nicole's eyes remained squeezed shut, but slowly, Peter saw a single tear, angrily wiped away. ***** ******* Peter Caine returned to work on Thursday, and received a standing ovation from his co-workers. He smiled, turned a shade of pink, and waved them to silence. "Thanks, everybody, but, enough, ok?" he laughed.  
  
Mary Margaret slung an arm around him. "Welcome back, Partner. It's been so quiet without you!"  
  
"Thanks, I think..." He returned the hug before moving towards his desk. And the empty desk that sat facing it. He felt a pang of sadness, looking at that desk, remembering how not too long ago, seeing it empty would have brought him joy.  
  
"May I see you in my office for a moment, Detective?" Karen's voice came from behind him. He turned to see her smiling at him.  
  
"Well, if I can remember the way..." He glanced about the room. "Oh, right, in there," he pointed.  
  
Karen followed him into her office and closed the door, motioning to him to take a seat.  
  
"Captain, I've only been back for three minutes, I can't possibly be in trouble already."  
  
"No, no. Of course not." Karen sat behind her desk, looking across at him, an uncertain smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "First of all, welcome back. How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine. Really. Ready to return," he assured her, hoping she was not going to send him home for some reason.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"Good. You didn't call me in here just to say, 'nice to see you'," he surmised uneasily.  
  
"No. I didn't. Peter, there are a few things we need to talk about. First of all, I understand from Kermit that Detective Grant is trying to locate Nicole."  
  
"That's right." Peter shifted uncomfortably. "And I've already explained to Kermit that I don't really know where she is. I've also explained to Kermit that she didn't have anything to do with Chase's death."  
  
"I've attempted to convey that to them, but she has in the recent past, how shall I say, ruffled some feathers down at the 15th precinct. I doubt they are going to just drop the subject unless something more concrete presents itself."  
  
"I'll look into it. Unofficially, of course." Peter had caught her warning look. "Was there something else?"  
  
"Yes." Karen took a deep breath. "We have a new detective. David Jackins. He's down in the evidence lock-up at the moment. He started here on Monday, and I think it would be a good idea for him to work with you for a while. At least until you're fully recovered."  
  
"Captain, I don't need a babysitter. And I don't need another partner!" Peter's confusion and anger were welling up inside him.  
  
Karen held up a hand to halt his protestations. "I understand your reluctance..."  
  
"I don't get it! Kermit tells me you granted Nicole a six month leave, and now you're just replacing her?! Well, fine, if you want another body in here, fine, but you can just partner him off with someone else."  
  
Karen sat staring at Peter for a moment. His foot had just been put down, and she knew it. She'd hoped perhaps he might take this a little better, but had realistically expected just such an outburst. Although he and Nicole had had a rocky start, they'd worked well together, and had obviously grown much closer than anyone had suspected.  
  
"You'll need help for the next few weeks, and I expect that you will show Detective Jackins every courtesy," she explained firmly.  
  
Peter stared back at her until it became clear that her foot was down as well. Peter was not happy, but realized that her foot outranked his. "Fine. I'll give him a couple of weeks. But that's it." He stood and reached for the doorknob. "Is that all?"  
  
Karen nodded, and Peter stalked out to the squadroom. Carefully he took each item out of Nicole's desk, and put them all into his bottom drawer. He did not want anyone else touching anything.  
  
*****  
  
Peter stayed as far away from his new partner as possible on Thursday and Friday. David Jackins was a nice enough young man, a little eager, but that was to be expected in a recent academy graduate. And he really was a recent graduate, Karen Simms had taken the trouble to verify all his paperwork. She was taking no chances this time. He reminded Peter a little of himself at that point in life, eager with definite 'reckless' potential. He was simply avoiding him on principle alone. He irrationally resented the man every time he looked up from his desk and saw him sitting across from him. It wasn't David's fault, Peter told himself time and time again, but he just couldn't warm up to him.  
  
By the end of the day Friday, Peter was exhausted, cranky, and frustrated. He'd been sending David all over town doing follow-up on the cases which had been languishing on his desk since... well over two weeks, while Peter himself made discreet inquiries into the death of the man they knew as Matt Chase. He'd spoken with Nicky Elder, who had pinpointed the time of death. The man had suffered a fatal blow to the head early on Sunday morning. Which still meant nothing. He couldn't say where Nicole had been Sunday morning. His sources down at the 15th were not exactly cooperating. They were tired of being shown-up by the 'hotshots' at the 101st, and Nicole Shaw was probably one of their least favorite people. Peter knew he was going to have to dig a lot deeper, and probably owe at least a few people large favors for any information or help. He only wished he could talk to her. Not only to get an answer about Chase.  
  
The dream he'd had the other night had woken him in a cold sweat. He'd lain motionless in his bed, breathing hard, still feeling the terror of the child in his dream. It was an icy, paralyzing fear he'd never felt before. Where the dream had come from he'd no idea. Nicole had never told him anything about her childhood. He'd known about the death of her biological parents, and her adoption. She'd mentioned a brother, or had it been two brothers? He couldn't recall, she'd been vague and he hadn't pushed her. Had it merely been a dream? Something created in his own unconscious mind? Or had it come from somewhere else?  
  
Peter's attention was diverted by the entrance of his father. Caine walked into the detective's room, and glanced about. "Pop!" Peter called, rising from his desk.  
  
"Peter," his father greeted him with a smile. "You are looking stronger. How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, really. A little sore still when I move around a lot, but, ok." He glanced at his watch, it was after 6:00 already. "Well, I'm about ready to call it a day. I'll just grab my jacket. You want to get dinner or something?"  
  
Caine shuffled his feet and hesitated an instant. "I am afraid I already have...plans this evening."  
  
Then what are you doing down here?" Peter asked, not quite catching his father's drift.  
  
"Caine! Right on time!" Mary Margaret greeted the elder Shaolin warmly, taking her coat from the rack. "Ready?"  
  
Caine looked from her to his son who stood with an embarrassed look on his face. His father had a life. His father...had a date. "Sorry," Peter mumbled, patting his father on the shoulder as he worked his way by. "Have a good time."  
  
Well, that was awkward," Skalany observed with a wry smile.  
  
Caine answered with a shrug, then offered her his arm, guiding her out the door. They went for dinner at Caine's favorite outdoor cafe'. Mary Margaret allowed him to order for her, and wound up with a meatless dinner that she never would have thought of for herself, but was wonderful anyway. But the food was not the important thing to her tonight. The important thing was spending the evening with Caine, alone, now that Peter was back on his feet. Time alone with Kwai Chang Caine was a rare treat these days, and she was enjoying every moment. His attention seemed to be on the moment he was in, instead of an ethereal emergency somewhere else. Sometime, Skalany mused, she could completely relate to Lois Lane.  
  
Caine reached across the table and took her hand, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh... I was just thinking about...Superman," she laughed.  
  
"Super man?" Caine asked her, confused.  
  
"Never mind," she smiled, squeezing his hand, "I was just thinking how nice this is. Spending time with you, without you, you know, having to run off to save the world."  
  
"Ah," he nodded. "Evidently the world does not need 'saving' at this moment. I, too, have been enjoying this evening. Shall we take a walk?" He stood and reached for her hand.  
  
They walked from the cafe, down to the park, and the playground. The sun had gone down, and the air was cooling pleasantly. They walked hand in hand, silent for some time, eventually winding up in front of Mary Margaret's apartment house.  
  
"Well. I don't know where the time went," she stammered. "You seem to have this way of bending time so that it just flies right by and I have no idea where it went or what I've been doing and then I look at my watch and it's late and if anybody asked me what time it was I'd say it was early when actually it was very late and..." Caine silenced her babbling with a soft kiss which left her breathless. And wordless.  
  
He smiled, and kissed her hand. And without a word, turned and disappeared into the shadows. ******* Kermit sat in front of his computer, reluctantly complying with Peter's request. There were other things he'd rather be doing than snooping into the personal life of someone who really didn't want her personal life snooped into, but the request had come from a good friend, with a good reason. So, he'd postponed his plans with Karen, and come to the station.  
  
"Find it yet?" Peter prodded him for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
  
"Peter..." Kermit's voice held that 'warning tone' Peter knew well, and he sat down to wait quietly. "Okay. Okay. I got it." He hit the print key, and handed the paper to Peter. "So, may I ask what you intend to do with this?" he asked, peering over his glasses. He knew the answer already.  
  
Peter read the address printed on the sheet, folded and pocketed it. "Nice address," he commented. "I have to get in there, Kermit."  
  
"Why, Peter? What do you think you're gonna find? A note saying 'I did not kill Matt Chase'?"  
  
"I don't know, Kermit. Something. I'm getting worried. I talked to one of the guys at the 15th who happens to still be talking to me - partner of the Dragon Lady - and they've been in contact with the Sheriff's department in Northern California. Nobody's seen her. I'm sure that's where she was going. She's been gone for two weeks now, she should be there. Maybe she's in trouble, Kermit, maybe something happened to her. Or maybe she's just out there doing some crazy damn renegade thing, but whatever it is, I have to know!"  
  
"So you think she may have done it."  
  
"No!" He paused, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know what I think right now. I just have to get in there and look around."  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Kermit rose and started for the door.  
  
"You sure you want to go with me? I think it's considered breaking and entering."  
  
"Oh yeah. If it's as serious as you think, it's only a matter of time before Grant's people get a warrant to search anyway. You think they're gonna share their findings with us?" He shook his head. "I say we get there first."  
  
Thanks, Kermit." Peter sounded relieved to not be doing this by himself.  
  
*****  
  
The two detectives arrived at 171 Soundview Avenue in less than a half an hour. The luxury apartment house stood twenty stories high, and housed some of the wealthier residents of the city. This was where Nicole had, until a few weeks ago, lived. In the penthouse. Their badges and one of Kermit's famous double-talk stories gained them access to her home.  
  
"And I was planning on climbing the fire-escape and jimmying one of the windows..." Peter grinned at his friend, key in hand.  
  
Kermit unlocked the door, and stepped through into an apartment that looked like a tornado had touched down in. "Looks like we aren't the first to have this idea," Kermit muttered.  
  
"God, Kermit. Look at this place..." Peter walked into the middle of the room, turning around and around, surveying the damage. Paintings were torn off the walls, sofa cushions on the floor, desk drawers emptied onto the floor. "I should have been here days ago. What the Hell is going on?!" Peter's voice was rising uncontrollably. "Did she really leave town? Was she here when this happened?"  
  
"Pete, you gotta calm down."  
  
"Calm down? Look at this place!"  
  
Kermit kept his voice level and controlled, hoping Peter would respond in kind. "I am looking, Pete. You know what I see?"  
  
"A mess. A big, huge mess."  
  
"Besides that. Look around. Those paintings on the floor aren't prints, they're originals. Pretty expensive. I see a TV, a VCR, a stereo I'll never be able to afford...they're all still here. What do we know from this? We know it wasn't a robbery."  
  
"Okay. Right." Peter was catching up. "But it's sloppy. They were thorough, but sloppy. They don't usually do this. Pro's are neat, they search, they don't toss."  
  
"Very good. Let's take a look around."  
  
For the two hours the two friends went through the wreckage of Nicole's home. Peter was going through the bedroom when he came across a photo album lying half under the bed. Opening the thick book, he sat on the bed and began flipping through the pages of her life. The most recent photos were in the front. 'She does everything backwards', he muttered to himself. There were pictures of her with the man Peter knew as her last partner, Ray Domotor, taken in front of the 82nd. Photos of her beloved Mustang, and various pets she must have owned at one time or another. Mostly she had pictures of places and things, rather than people. There truly had not been very many important people in her life.  
  
As he neared the end of the book, taking him back into her teen years, he saw the girl from his dream. Long dark hair, eyes haunted and shadows of fading bruises on her cheeks, badly covered with make-up. There were only a few photos from this time period. One of two of them had at one time included other people, evidenced only by shadows and the occasional arm, hand or foot that had not been cut away. Peter closed the book and was about to slip it back under the bed when a small white envelope fell to the floor with a jingle. Peter snatched it up when he spotted his name written on the front. "Kermit!" he yelled, "I think I got something!" His unsteady hand fumbled the envelope open as Kermit appeared beside him.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"This." He took a deep breath, and unfolded the note, the keys to her car still in the envelope. "Peter," he read, "If you're reading this, then you're nosiest person I know. These are the keys to the Stang, you'll find her in the garage downstairs. I won't be needing her for a while and it's not good for a 30 year old car to sit for too long. Please feel free to use the car while I'm away. I'll be back for the both of you as soon as I can." Peter choked a little on the last words, "I love you, Partner. Nicole."  
  
Kermit rested his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm gonna go get a print kit out of the Kermit-mobile. We'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
*****  
  
Peter slept deeply, drawn into the dream realm. ***He stood in the same dream-bedroom he'd been in the other night. The girl who sat meditating on a cushion on the floor was perhaps thirteen or fourteen now. She'd cut her dark hair short, and wore loose fitting silk pajamas. Bruises on her arms stood out like splotches of India ink, and her left eye was swollen shut.  
  
Her brother, also two or three years older now, and several inches taller, stood in front of Peter, staring down at her. "If you don't start cooperating, it will be worse next time," he told her, his voice cold and dead.  
  
"Bite me," she replied coldly. Peter was startled at the sound of her voice. It was calm and strong, defiant despite her youth and the obvious pain of her injuries. Her brother stepped forward and drew his leg back in preparation to kick her.  
  
Without opening her eyes, her arms shot out in anticipation of the blow, grabbing his foot and with a twisting pull, brought him crashing to the floor. She leaped to her feet and into a fighting stance, anger flashing in her single open eye as he rose to confront her. He screamed, his face turning dark red as he took her by both arms to shove her. "Don't touch me." She uttered those words for probably the first time and brought both her arms up and out to break his hold, which only angered him further. She saw and blocked the blow he'd aimed to her head and twisted his arm around, getting behind him and shoving him across the room with her foot. The young man crashed into a night-stand, knocking over and breaking a lamp. He scrambled to his feet and charged her. She stepped aside and grabbed him as he got close and flung him by his arm into her bookcase, sending books and magazines spilling onto the floor. She started circling him, trying to anticipate his next move. "Just get out before I kill you," she spit at him. **** Peter woke, shaking at the sheer hatred and violence he'd witnessed.  
  
After seeing the photos in Nicole at that age, he knew what he was seeing was truth. Why he was seeing it, he had no idea. He just stopped questioning, and took the information without judging. He was beginning to understand. ******* Peter rose early, showered and dressed for work, anxious to get to the station. He passed over the keys to his Stealth in favor of the keys to the old Ford he'd driven home last night. The car was incredible, though it would take a while to readjust to not having power steering, or power brakes. Thirty years ago there were drums for brakes on the front and the rear. With an 8-cylinder 289 engine, the car flew at a mere breath on the accelerator, but you had to know about a mile ahead of time that you had to come to a stop.  
  
"Morning." Peter walked into Kermit's office and shut the door. His new partner was sitting out in the squadroom, trying to make some kind of sense of Peter's 'filing' system. "Anything?"  
  
"Nothing good." The former mercenary rubbed at his eyes and replaced his glasses. He'd apparently not gotten very much sleep last night.  
  
"You want to share it?" Peter asked, edgy already.  
  
"I found her prints. I found our prints. I found a one set of prints I can't ID. I found one set of prints belonging to...Matt Chase." His voice dropped. He knew that Karen had unofficially granted Peter permission to unofficially look into this, considering the circumstances. Also considering she knew there was nothing she could have done to stop him anyway, but they were stepping on some pretty serious toes doing what they were doing. Now, Kermit didn't so much care for his own sake, but Karen and Peter could get into some pretty hot water over this.  
  
"Great. Just great. Grant's going to hang her out to dry. Terrific."  
  
"That's not all."  
  
"Don't tell me, it's worse," he laughed bitterly.  
  
"It's worse. There was one more set of prints."  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"They belong to a man by the name of Jimmy Chang." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a photo he'd gotten on-line.  
  
Peter took one look at the grainy image before him and felt the blood drain from his face. Though he didn't know the name, he knew the face. It was Nicole's brother, now grown up. And his prints were in her apartment. "It's worse."  
  
*****  
  
"Pop. I'm glad you're here." Peter had shown up at his father's home after work, wishing for the umpteenth time that he would get himself a phone. "I need your help."  
  
"You are troubled," Caine observed calmly, guiding his son out to the garden patio.  
  
"You have a real gift for understatement. Pop, I think Nicole's in trouble. I need to find out where she is." He stood staring at his father, silently praying for the man, for once in his life, to simply give him an answer. He realized the odds were against him. "Please, if you know where she is, you have to tell me."  
  
Caine shrugged, and Peter's hopes for a quick and simple answer were shattered. "What? What is so tough about this, Pop? I know she discussed her plans with you. I got the impression from the both of you that she was headed for the temple. The sheriff's department says she's not there."  
  
"Peter. The path to one's destination may have many turns upon it."  
  
"So you're saying what? She may have 'stopped off' somewhere? She didn't even take her car! What was she doing? Walking to Northern California?"  
  
"I do not know." Caine put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Her intent was to go to the temple. She did not say how she intended to travel."  
  
"So why isn't she there?"  
  
Caine shrugged again. "She was raised Sing Wah. She spent several years working as a mercenary. She has Shaolin training, as well as being trained as a... cop. If she does not wish to be found, then...she will not be found."  
  
The younger Caine sat fuming for a long, long moment. The reason he was fuming was that he knew his father was right. "How much did she tell you about her childhood?" he asked, his voice softer now.  
  
"She told me what she could. Her memories of those years have been...blocked out." He gave his son a meaningful glance.  
  
Peter, of all people should understand that. He himself had for years blocked out his years in the temple, had blocked out his training. Peter nodded. He did understand. "I've been having dreams. She never told me anything about the way she grew up, but it's like I was there. I'm seeing things that happened to her when she was a kid...It was bad, Pop. It was...bad. I don't know how I can be having these dreams."  
  
"Perhaps it is a part of her healing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There is a bond of trust between the two of you. If she is healing, she may be remembering these things herself. And....sharing them with you. She may not even be aware she is doing so."  
  
"So she's bringing me into these memories for...moral support?"  
  
"Perhaps. But, Peter, you must let her heal in her own way, in her own time. If she is in danger, if she needs your help, she will find a way to let you know where she is. Until then, you must trust her."  
  
This was not the answer Peter had come for.  
  
*****  
  
As the week progressed, Peter was increasingly edgy. His only release being that the doctor had signed off on his return to 'active duty' and he could get away from his desk. He and David Jackins had struck a tentative understanding. Peter would work with him, show him the ropes, but when his 'partner' returned, David would be paired with another of the detectives. During the day, Peter worked on the cases he was assigned, and continued his own investigation into the death of Matt Chase. However, all roads seemed to lead back to Nicole. He was making a genuine effort to take his father's advice, however, he knew he would not be able to do it much longer.  
  
And at night, he watched her grow up. The dreams continued. Through these nocturnal visions he watched as she grew into her mid- and late teens. He stood by her side as she closed herself off emotionally from the world as her only defense against a world she viewed with hostile suspicion. He walked with her along the path that had led to her inherent distrust of the people around her, and watched as she became the woman he'd thought of as the dragon queen. By week's end he'd seen her leave the place she'd grown up in, her first gun pointed at her 'brother', sure in her heart that this was the day he was going to go too far, and end her life. She'd left with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a Smith and Wesson .38 Special. He recognized the gun. He'd seen if often enough. She still carried it.  
  
******  
  
Friday morning Karen walked into the station, and headed straight for the coffee. She'd been up entirely too late for a weeknight. But it had been worth the missed sleep. She turned, mug in hand, and headed for Kermit's office. She could hear his voice inside, sounding almost panicked.  
  
"Marilyn...Marilyn, no...no...I can't that's all...No I just...Marilyn, no I understand.... but...but...but...but...please?? Marilyn? Ahhh, Marilyn...fine...alright. Alright I said! I'll...be there tonight..." Kermit hung up the phone and sat staring at it. He was still staring at it when Karen knocked on the open door.  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." He looked up at her, and couldn't help but smile a little despite his talk with his sister. "That was Marilyn. She and her husband have to go down to Texas. His father's ill. They can't take the kids and couldn't find another sitter on such short notice."  
  
"I see. So, it's Uncle Kermit to the rescue." She tried to keep the disappointment from her eyes.  
  
"I have to leave tonight."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Can you be packed and ready by 6:00?"  
  
*****  
  
Peter sat in his father's apartment Saturday afternoon, waiting with the most patience he could muster. He'd just gotten word from Jody, who had a friend who dated someone Detective Grant at the 15th bowled with. Grant had had a team over at Nicole's apartment and had come up with the same results Peter and Kermit had gotten almost a week ago. Now things were serious.  
  
If that weren't bad enough, the dreams Peter had been having every night had taken a strange turn. The aging process had caught up with the present. He'd watched over her shoulder as she'd transferred into the 101st and had the most disturbing experience of seeing their first encounter. He'd watched her watching him with hostile eyes. Like a tape on fast forward scan he viewed their partnership develop. Peter watched himself become the sole casualty of the evening, the night of the banquet. Somehow, he was flipping through the photo album she kept in her head. Near morning he'd dreamt of the temple. She was there. He saw her dressed in a soft sage grey uniform, going through the katas with the other students, walking through the gardens, and meditating late into the night. It was during these meditations that her mind wandered through that 'mental photo album'. Memories she had buried so deeply coming back to the surface, overwhelming her to such a degree that she had somehow projected them to Peter. The last moments of the vision, he could sense a change coming over her. Something profound and new. And active. She had come to some sort of decision at that last moment. And was ready to...he didn't know what. The alarm had gone off, chasing the scene out of his head.  
  
He had already tried to get an answer from his father, and failed, but he had to try again.  
  
"Peter!" A voice called from the open door.  
  
"Lo Si. Where's my father?" Peter asked anxiously.  
  
"He has gone to the temple," the Ancient told him, sounding as though it came as a surprise that Peter hadn't known.  
  
"When did he leave?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Did he say why he was going?" Peter's voice rose in concern and frustration.  
  
"He did not." Lo Si held his hands out.  
  
"Thanks, Lo Si." Peter headed for the door. The time for waiting and patience was past. He headed for home and pulled Captain Simms' beeper number from his address book, and dialed the number while he packed. He was going to need a few days off. ******** Kermit had begun to like baby-sitting. He and Karen had arrived at his sister's house a little later than they'd planned, but in good time for his sister to catch her flight to Texas to be with her husband. The kids had been overjoyed to see their Uncle Kermit, and Mitch had fussed endlessly over baby Holly, taking the infant off Karen's hands for a little while. He and Karen had made themselves a late supper, and sat in front of a fire, relaxing long after the kids had been tucked in.  
  
Away from the pressures of the 101st, and away from the city itself, they found a freedom they had been missing until now. For the first time they were able to put aside completely their working relationship, and give in to the passion that had been growing between them since they day they met. There were no awkward questions as to the sleeping arrangements that night. It could have been the most perfect weekend either of them had ever spent, had it not been for Karen's pager going off late Saturday afternoon. Kermit tried to snatch the pager from her hands and toss it out the open window, but his reflexes were unaccountably slow that afternoon. She recognized Peter's number, and reached for the phone, all business once again.  
  
"Everything ok?" Kermit asked, slipping his arm around her waist as she hung up the phone.  
  
"I don't think so. He says he needs a few days off. To take care of some 'personal business'. I don't know if I really wanted an explanation," she glanced at him meaningfully.  
  
Kermit reached for the phone and re-dialed Peter's number. But got the machine, "Damn. What was doing? Waiting there by the door with his bag in his hand for you to call him?"  
  
"I imagine he was," Karen allowed herself a small smile. "I'm sure if it's anything big, he'll call you next," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "So, until then, why don't we just try to think of something else?"  
  
*****  
  
Five days later...A lonely road in Northern California.  
  
Caine walked east. The day was warm, but he walked. This was the day he would meet one with whom he would share the return trip to the temple he had left that morning. He stopped beneath a tree, and waited. A lone figure appeared, coming over the crest of the hill, walking the road. He sighed a little with relief as she came into clear view, and recognized him. She did not seem surprised.  
  
"Caine..." Her tired face lit up with relief she approached the older man wearing a soft brown suede jacket and matching worn boots, his gray hair slightly wild in the wind. He smiled at her and held his arms wide open to enfold her in a warm embrace. Her journey had been long and hard. She was exhausted physically and emotionally. "I knew you'd come...I need your help," she whispered.  
  
Caine nodded his head and stroked her hair in a fatherly fashion. "I know. I am glad you are safe." He released her, looking into her eyes, which, though tired, shone clear with determination. "We will go to the Temple, together." Caine took her satchel and led her back along the road, heading west.  
  
Nicole made no attempt at small talk with Caine. There was just no need. Caine did notice there was a peace to her that he had not seen before, an assurance. She had at last made peace with something within herself. "How long have you been up here?" she finally asked.  
  
"A few days. I had not expected you to have left the temple already."  
  
Nicole paused, carefully considering his words, and the implications. "You would have come with me?"  
  
"I am always willing to walk the path that leads to truth. And forgiveness."  
  
She laughed a little sadly. "Yeah. Well, turns out that path didn't lead to anything more than more trouble." As they walked together, Caine slowly drew the story from her. The telling was finished long before they walked the last of the path to the temple, in the dying light of the day.  
  
"Peter will be most pleased to see you again, no matter what the circumstances," Caine informed her as reached the steps of the elaborate temple where men in flowing robes with shaven heads moved about the entrance.  
  
"Peter's here?" She stopped in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat. This was something for which she had not been prepared. "What is he doing here?" It had been nearly six weeks since the two had parted company, yet not a day had gone by that she did not hear his voice in her mind, or see his face in her mind's eye. She'd missed him terribly, and regretted with all her soul that she'd had to leave him in order to work things out within herself. But every day she'd also known that it had been the right decision. The only decision. Had she stayed, it would have been disastrous. They would not have lasted together for more than a month. By leaving, she'd opened herself up for rejection upon her return, but it was the only way. She'd thought, on many occasions, during her meditations that she could feel Peter's presence, could actually feel his essence, there with her, but he'd been so much on her mind and in her heart that she'd chalked it up to imagination. And now he was here.  
  
"He arrived two days ago. Apparently I was not the only one who knew you were in danger. I left this morning before he awoke. He is very concerned that you will be unreceptive to his presence." Caine frowned at her questioningly. "Be gentle with him, Nicole. My son has been through a very difficult trial."  
  
"I know he has. And I've been a large part of that trial. I never meant to hurt him."  
  
"You did as you felt you had to do. He does not blame you for that. You have not left his heart, he hopes that he still has a place in yours."  
  
"Of course he does, Caine. I love him. You've always known that, haven't you?"  
  
"I...merely hoped." He winked conspiratorially.  
  
She stopped and took his arm, looking him in the eye. "I was coming back as soon as this was done. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Caine nodded at her as he climbed the steps. "You are safe here," he told her, and she seemed to accept his word without question. "We will help you in any way we can. Come inside and join us, it is time for food and conversation with old friends." Caine put his arm around her shoulders and led them inside the structure, and up the stairs to what were evidently his private quarters.  
  
Nicole paused in the doorway. Peter stood by the window. She could feel the nervous energy flowing from him, and knew that he'd spent the greater part of his day there, pacing. His face was unreadable. For six weeks she'd thought about this man who now stood just yards away from her. She'd thought of him, and treasured the thought of seeing him again. She smiled uncertainly at Peter, unable to form words. No words were needed.  
  
His expression softened as he held his arms out hopefully, questioningly.  
  
"You've got that 'I'm gonna hug you' look on your face again..."  
  
"Come here." Peter moved towards her, catching her in his arms, hugging her fiercely and whispering in her ear, "God, I've missed you."  
  
Her response was immediate and passionate, "I love you. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know...I know...it's okay...I love you and you've got nothing to be sorry about," he assured her, gently kissing her. "I understand now. At least I'm trying to. I'm just glad that you're here and you're safe." Peter kissed her passionately, trying to convey all that was in his heart in a single action. "I was afraid you'd tear my head off for following you up here," he laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. But surprised. How did you know, Peter?" she looked into his eyes, genuinely confused. She was truly unaware she'd been sending her thoughts to him over the weeks.  
  
"I don't know where to start. I've been having the most vivid dreams, about you. Kermit and I went to your apartment and...I guess you know the rest. I knew you were in trouble. I knew you'd been here, but the sheriff's department said you weren't. Then when I got here...you were gone..." He kissed her again, his heart almost aching with the complete joy he felt at having her here with him, safe. Then turned serious. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He pulled her down on the large soft cushions used as chairs, his arms wrapped around her, never letting their physical contact break.  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
Caine sat with them, though he'd heard the story already. He sat quietly as she let her story unravel once more. ******* The hour grew late, and the shadows crept in. Candles provided the only illumination in the temple room for Caine, Peter and Nicole as they shared a small meal, and Nicole told her story.  
  
"So your brother killed Chase?" Peter finally put the scenario together in his head.  
  
"He would go to any lengths to see me dead. Or at least rotting in jail for life." Nicole rubbed at her eyes, they were dry and tired. Her whole body was crying out for sleep.  
  
"So, do you mind telling me why did you ran off to confront him?" Peter questioned angrily. "You knew what a chance you were taking!"  
  
Nicole turned and faced him, the strength returning to her voice, "Because I had to know, Peter! And he's the only one who could tell me! And I still don't have all the answers. There's something about the whole story that doesn't fit..."  
  
"It was truth she was seeking, my son, not confrontation," Caine tried to reason.  
  
"Okay, but what good is the answer to your question if you're dead?"  
  
Nicole's eyes flared in anticipation of a fight. "And what good is life if it's a lie?" she shot back.  
  
Caine stood and came between them for a moment. "It is late, and we have much to do tomorrow. We are all....tired. Rest now, we will finish...sorting things out in the morning." He laid a hand gently on each of their shoulders, and left the room.  
  
The hostile, exhausted energy the room had contained seemed to drain away in the silence that stretched between the two partners. "I'm sorry," Peter offered first. "I'm just not used to someone fighting their own battles, and not need rescuing. I love you, and I want to keep you safe, but you seem Hell-bent on looking for trouble."  
  
"That would be me. Seeker of trouble," she laughed wearily. "I shouldn't have bitten your head off. I know you're just trying to look out for me. I guess we both have a lot of adjusting to do." She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing their bodies close. "You're going to have to adjust to the fact that I can take care of myself," she said, kissing him almost playfully.  
  
Peter's anger, fear, and exhaustion seemed to melt away. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "And you're going to have to adjust to...?"  
  
"To you NOT adjusting to the fact that I can take care of myself."  
  
Peter held her close, and knew she was right. She of all people knew what and who she was up against. Tomorrow, when the time came to make plans, he knew he would have to trust her. "What do we do tomorrow? I have a million things I need to ask you..." he sighed, pulling back from her embrace.  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Nicole took him by the hand and headed out the door into the long dark corridor, her soft boots making no noise as she walked. Peter followed, his heart pounding hard in his chest. They wound their way through the sleeping temple to the living quarters Peter had been using since his arrival, days earlier. She paused at the entrance, reaching up to caress his cheek. "I can't believe you're here."  
  
Peter trapped her in his arms. "I want you to stay with me tonight," he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"I think this night has been derailed long enough." Nicole pulled him into the room and closed the door.  
  
*******  
  
Kwai Chang Caine wandered through the gardens surrounding the temple. Though the sun had risen hours earlier, and so had he, Caine had waited a while before seeking out his son and Nicole. They had emerged from the temple a short time ago, headed for the solitude of the lush grounds. Caine had wished to give them time alone together, knowing as he did that this might be their last opportunity for a long time.  
  
Peter and Nicole walked the paths together towards the pond, content with the silence of the morning. Though they had not gotten much sleep the night before, they both felt better than either of them had in ages. Nicole planted herself on a sun-dappled rock, feeling the warm breeze on her face. She looked over at Peter, sitting on the ground beside her, and knew in her heart that this was right between them. There had never been a man in her life that she'd felt like she could share a quiet moment with. There was always some sort of inherent risk in inactivity.  
  
"You know, you never told me how you got all the way up here. I mean, without your car," Peter finally asked, expecting some sort of intriguing, at least cryptic answer.  
  
"I rented a car."  
  
Peter laughed. He should have known better than to place expectations on her answer. "Why?"  
  
"You don't think I was going to drive my 30 year old Mustang halfway across the country, do you? I mean, really. I love my car, but it's an antique! You have to take care of a car like that."  
  
"Oh, boy..." Peter mumbled, looking away guiltily.  
  
"Peter?" Nicole caught the look. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't."  
  
Peter put his hands over his face and groaned miserably.  
  
Nicole jumped to her feet. "Peter! You drove my 30 year old car all the way up here into the damn mountains? What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking it would make you happy!" Peter stood to face her. "I thought, well, maybe she won't be too thrilled that I came up here to check up on her, but..."  
  
"But I'd be happy to see my car?" She stared at him incredulously.  
  
"Something like that," he offered, the excuse sounding lame to his own ears. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be so upset!"  
  
"Now I'm going to have to check the whole car over! I can't believe you did that!" She was reacting irrationally to the incident, and she knew it, but couldn't stop. She was wound up about the days ahead, and venting on the one person she least wanted to hurt, but was most certain wouldn't walk away.  
  
"Nick? Come on. This isn't about the car. And I'm not the enemy."  
  
"I know." The look in Peter's eyes diffused her temper for the moment.  
  
"In fact, I'm just about the farthest thing from an enemy that you've got..." he began, moving to pin her against a large tree.  
  
"Peter...cut it out..." She almost smiled.  
  
"In fact, if you'll cast your memory back just a few hours..." He smiled broadly, feeling the tension leaving her.  
  
"I am glad to see you both looking so...energetic." The couple jumped at the sound of Caine's voice behind them. "We will all need a great deal of energy for what lies ahead."  
  
Their day was about to begin.  
  
*******  
  
Peter was less than thrilled with the plans his father and Nicole had made. The three of them had remained in the gardens for the better part of an hour, with Peter becoming less and less enthusiastic with every passing minute. They had agreed that Nicole's brother had to be dealt with. With that point, the agreement had ended. And the argument had begun. Caine had sat silent, and patient as Nicole and Peter's disagreement had escalated into a full scale screamer, ending with Nicole demanding the keys to her Mustang, and storming off, headed into town to get the necessary maintenance items she needed to get the car ready for the trip ahead.  
  
Peter watched her leave, his arms folded over his chest, his posture rigid. "Damn, why does she do this!?" he raged, turning to his father.  
  
"She was not alone in the disagreement, Peter. You were also there."  
  
Peter stared at his father, then at the pond, as though hoping for a different answer from the water. He allowed a little of the tension to drain from his shoulders. "Okay. All right. I was there too. She's just so...stubborn! She can't see any way but her own way. She gets an idea in her head and she won't listen to anyone, she digs her heels in and that's that..." Peter tossed a small stone into the pond and watched the ripples created by the small action. "I'm just trying to help her. I'm just trying to keep her from rushing into something dangerous and getting hurt."  
  
"I have learned that it is not always possible to keep those we love from making decisions we do not agree with," Caine looked pointedly at his son. "Sometimes all a person can do is...be there."  
  
Peter nodded unhappily and turned, headed towards the temple once again. He knew his father would be leaving before he would, "Thanks, Pop. I guess you'll 'be there' then."  
  
"You know that I will." [pic]  
  
* * * * * * The sun had begun its descent by the time Nicole crawled out from beneath her car, her back covered in the dust she'd been lying in, her front covered in motor oil and grease. She found a clean patch on her jeans, and wiped her blackened hands on it. She heard a small sound behind her and turned to see Peter sitting on a rock nearby. "How long have you been there?" she asked, slightly disturbed that she hadn't been aware of his presence.  
  
"A while." He found himself smiling, "You're a mess."  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"I mean, you are filthy," he laughed. His earlier anger had faded away slowly. He wanted to be with her. So what if she made him crazy? Maybe that was why he loved her after all.  
  
Nicole approached him slowly, stopping a foot from where he sat, and dropping down into a crouch in front of him. She reached up and pressed one greasy hand to his cheek, and smiled. "Look who's talking."  
  
"Oh... very nice."  
  
"We should leave early tomorrow." She locked eyes with him, her tone gentle but serious.  
  
"Nick, about before..." Peter's words were cut off by her lips, pressing against his briefly.  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore tonight, Peter. Okay?"  
  
His arms went around her, bringing her to her feet. "Okay."  
  
"I mean, we'll have plenty of time to fight in the car tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
"So," she pulled free from his grasp and headed back towards the stone structure, "I'm going in now, maybe...take a shower before dinner. Get some of this 'filth' off me."  
  
Peter caught the look she cast back over her shoulder, and hurried to catch up.  
  
*****  
  
The small portable alarm went off some time before the sun made an appearance on the horizon, jolting Nicole and Peter rudely from sleep. Peter unceremoniously grabbed the offending instrument and flung it across the room. "Didn't we just get to sleep?" he moaned, rolling over to wrap his arms tightly around the warm body next to him.  
  
"MY plan was to take a hot shower, have a bite to eat and go to sleep early," she grumbled back at him. "You, on the other hand, seemed to have the evening planned a little differently."  
  
"You got your shower, didn't you?" He grinned wickedly, the memory of the night past very fresh in his mind.  
  
"Peter..." she admonished, knowing where this was leading, "we have to get going soon."  
  
"I know," he murmured softly against her ear. "I know we have to. But I don't want to. I just want to...stay here a while. We haven't exactly had too much time together, have we?"  
  
"No. We haven't. But we'll have lots of time ahead of us. After this is over."  
  
"Will we?"  
  
Nicole extricated herself from his embrace, propping herself up on her elbow. "What does that mean?"  
  
Peter's hand went to her long, dark hair, his face passive. "It means, what happens when this is over? Will you still need to...sort things out? Will you...leave again?" His heart ached at her silence.  
  
"I was coming home, Peter. I swear. I was coming home right after I dealt with Jimmy." She lay back down and closed her eyes tightly. "I didn't think it would turn out like this."  
  
"Just what were you thinking, going off by yourself to face him? You know, wrecking your rental car wasn't the worst thing that could have happened. He could have killed you."  
  
"I was thinking it was time to exorcise a demon from my past."  
  
"But you didn't have to do it alone."  
  
"I don't know any other way, Peter. I handled him alone when I was a kid. There was no one else to turn to. I learned real young that I was the only one looking out for me."  
  
"Nick, I understand that. But you're not alone anymore," he assured her.  
  
"I'm stuck with you, aren't I?"  
  
"Like it or not."  
  
"I think I like it." Nicole slipped her arms around him, enjoying the warmth of him in the cool morning. "It'll be daylight soon. We should be gone before then."  
  
"Plenty of time." Peter kissed her softly. "We have plenty of time."  
  
*****  
  
Jody poked her head into Kermit's office. She was hoping she'd find him in front of his computer as usual, but his office was empty. "Anybody know where Kermit went?" she asked the squadroom in general, her impatience showing.  
  
"Nope. He got a phone call last night and took off outta here like his pants were on fire," Skalany informed her. "Didn't say where he was going. Then again, does he ever?"  
  
"Kermit had to take care of some personal business," Karen's voice came from her office door, "Did you need him?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted him to run some names for me through some....unconventional channels. Any idea how long he'll be gone?"  
  
Karen turned and headed back to her desk. "No. No I don't."  
  
*****  
  
The sun had begun its morning climb by the time Nicole and Peter were done loading the car. Caine had left sometime during the evening, unannounced, feeling it was better that they travel separately.  
  
Peter looked at her cropped shirt and cut off denim shorts as she slid behind the wheel of her car, readjusting the mirrors and seat, putting the ragtop down. "Are you armed?" he asked, seeing no visible evidence of a side-arm anywhere on her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"What am I, a child now? It's on me!"  
  
"Where is it?" Peter pushed, hoping she wasn't going to blow again. He only wanted to know that she was armed, just in case. He didn't want a fight.  
  
"It's gonna be up your nose in a minute! God! Right here!" She pulled her shirt up enough to show her snub-nose .38, strapped high under her arm before turning the key in the ignition. The big engine roared to life. She pointed the car east, gave him one last half serious exasperated look, and they were on their way. ****** Peter's attempts at drawing Nicole into a conversation while they drove met with limited success. She was able to fill him in on the details of her recent encounter with her brother. About how she had known not to get into the rental car after confronting him. She'd grown up with him and knew him better than he realized. She'd deactivated the car alarm from fifty feet away with the remote on the key-ring, and the car had gone up in flames. She'd walked away shaken, but intact, hoping that her brother thought she'd been in the car. As she'd walked, a plan had formed in her mind.  
  
But for most of the drive she seemed content enough to listen to Peter talk. She asked him to tell her about his childhood, growing up without a mother, but with a father like Caine, in a Shaolin temple. As he led her through his remembrances of his youth, he realized how lucky he really had been. His father had been there for him, to guide him, to protect him, to teach him. All done with loving acceptance. As he still did.  
  
The closer they came to their destination, the quieter she became. Peter eventually stopped trying to get her to talk, leaving her instead to her thoughts. The temperature had topped out at noon, a dry 108 degrees, and Peter was sure his blood was just too thick for this kind of weather. Nicole, on the other hand, seemed hardly to notice. This was where she'd grown up. Her eyes took in the familiar landscape. The desert wasn't far off, the vegetation had thinned considerably, barren but for the enormous cacti, larger than a man, and probably older as well that stood like sentinels. The hills ahead were not green and lush, but brown and rocky, carved into by rivers long gone. It was a foreign world to Peter, but it held a harsh beauty of its own. Only the strong survived there.  
  
A small town came slowly into view, no more than a main street with a few tourist trap shops, a diner and gas station. Nicole put on her blinker to turn into the parking lot needlessly. The road they traveled hadn't seen another car in hours. It was late afternoon and Peter was starving. "You finally decide you needed sustenance?"  
  
"What?" she responded distractedly, shaking her head.  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Oh. Food! Oh, Peter," she exclaimed glancing at her watch. "I'm sorry! Of course, yeah, let's get something to eat."  
  
"You were just stopping for gas, weren't you?"  
  
She looked up at him sheepishly. "No, I was going to...I lie. I was stopping for gas," she admitted. "But you're right. Let's eat." Nicole reached over and took his hand in hers. Peter looked quickly around in surprise. Was she actually publicly displaying affection? Was it possible? He leaned over as they walked towards the diner and kissed her temple. "Don't get carried away," she warned him with an embarrassed smile.  
  
They seated themselves in the relative cool of the all but empty, all but clean diner, and ordered. "What did you tell the captain about leaving?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Just that I needed a few days to take care of something. I didn't want to say what because I don't want to get her in hot water. Chase's murder isn't our case."  
  
"It had to be Grant, didn't it."  
  
"You're not exactly his favorite person. I know he got bent out of shape about the Hammond thing, but he really seems to have it in for you." Peter eyed her cautiously.  
  
"I know," she answered simply as her sandwich and his burger arrived.  
  
"You want to tell me why?" Why he couldn't get a straight answer from anyone in his life, he wondered miserably.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Then it won't take long to tell me." He tried a smile.  
  
She sighed impatiently and put her sandwich down. "He was instructing at the academy when I was going through. He was unqualified. And he was hitting on me." Peter could guess where this was going. "One day he went a little too far and I put him down." Peter waited for her to finish. "On the ground. In front of the class."  
  
"You certainly have a way with people."  
  
"Are you done with that?" she pointed at his burger.  
  
"I know...you want to get going."  
  
"Peter, look around." She kept her voice low and casual. Peter scanned the diner. A good number of people had come in since they'd been seated.  
  
"Anybody you know?"  
  
"No. But I'm getting the feeling we're being watched."  
  
"Watched. Like 'strange eyes are upon me' watched?"  
  
"Actually more like 'familiar eyes are upon me.'"  
  
"He couldn't possibly know you were here. Could he? I mean, they thought you were in the rental car when they blew it up. Right?" He looked to her for confirmation.  
  
"I thought so, but...I could have made an...incorrect assumption."  
  
"Well, let's get moving and see if anyone moves with us. Hell, out here it should be pretty easy to spot a tail." Peter dropped a twenty onto the table and they walked out. In five minutes the car was gassed up, and they were back on the road, each keeping a watchful eye on the road behind them as darkness closed in.  
  
*****  
  
David Jackins had made himself at home at the 101st. Tall and well-built, a full head of dark hair and soft green eyes, he'd turned more than a few heads since his arrival. He enjoyed an easy rapport with Jody and Mary Margaret, and though he had a bit of a reckless streak, Karen was certain that once he'd been seasoned a bit, he would become a valuable member of their team.  
  
Since Peter's abrupt departure almost two weeks earlier, he'd been working with Jody, and occasionally Kelly. Much to Frank Strenlich's displeasure. He and Kelly had grown closer over the last several months, and he considered this to be a critical time in their relationship. What he didn't need was some good-looking young hot-shot cop in her path.  
  
"Is it my imagination, or does this place seem a little on the empty side lately?" Jody gestured around the squadroom with her coffee mug.  
  
"Well, let's see...first Nicole took off...then Caine disappeared, again," Mary Margaret scowled, "then Peter runs off, followed by Kermit...Do you get the feeling maybe there's a really great party somewhere, and our invitations got lost in the mail?"  
  
"I get the feeling this is one party we don't want to attend," Jody ventured uneasily. "I'd just like to know what's going on."  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Skalany agreed under her breath.  
  
*****  
  
"God, it's hot..." Nicole muttered, fanning herself with her free hand as they sped along the straight desert road. The sun had gone down, and the night creatures had taken over their world.  
  
Peter turned to look at her, her face was turning flushed and her hair was damp. "Actually I was just thinking how much cooler it was getting now that it was dark. You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Just...hot. And...tired..."  
  
"You want me to drive for a while?" he offered, becoming concerned. She looked a little more than tired. She looked disoriented.  
  
"No, I'm...okay...I think maybe that sandwich didn't agree with me...my head feels a little..." her words trailed off. Peter stared at her, she was not looking at the road anymore, her glassy eyes were staring off into the desert.  
  
"Nicole!" he yelled, trying to draw her back. Her head slumped to one side, her eyes still wide and staring. Peter grabbed the wheel as the car headed off the road towards a sandy incline. He jerked the wheel too hard and reached for the brake as the Mustang skidded off the road and over a sand mound, finally halting. "Nick?!" Peter took hold of her shoulders and shook her, "Nick, come on! Say something! Yell at me for what I just did to your car!"  
  
"Peter..." Her words were coming slow and slurred, her eyes passing over his face and returning as though she couldn't quite see him. "Dizzy..."  
  
Peter jumped out of the car and pulled her into the passenger seat, running around to climb into the driver's side. "Please don't be stuck, please don't be stuck," he chanted as he slammed the car into reverse and tried to get back to the highway. He hit the gas and repeated the chant as the wheels spun uselessly in the sand. "No, no, no," he moaned miserably, cursing as he turned the ignition off, his mind racing. He reached for his cell phone. Nothing. Not even a dial tone. "You just stay right here, I'm gonna go try to flag somebody down." He climbed from the car after covering her with the jacket he'd discarded that morning. She was now curled up in the passenger seat, shaking violently. Peter ran to the side of the road, praying for headlights from either direction.  
  
Nicole was hallucinating badly. The colors of the night were sparkling, there seemed to be lightning bugs flashing all around her. The glowing 6 foot cactus a few yards beyond the car waved its' barbed arms wildly at the moon, which was now only a few feet above her. She peered out the side window, where things crawled though the sand, moving towards the car, surrounding the car, tapping at the windows...A blood-curdling shriek tore through the silent night, coming from the car. Peter whirled and dashed back to see Nicole staring out into the sand, screaming at the top of her lungs in terror.  
  
"Nicole! There's nothing out there!" he grabbed her and tried to hold her, but she pushed away, sobbing as though his touch burned her skin. The night lit up as a pair of headlights landed on the stranded vehicle. Releasing a little of his pent up panic.  
  
Peter rose to greet their rescuers, and suddenly wished he hadn't. ******* The midnight blue sedan had pulled to the edge of the pavement and stopped. The doors opened, and three men emerged. Peter halted, a desperate plea for help stuck in his throat. He recognized the driver as the teenage boy from his dreams now grown into a man.  
  
"What have we here?" the man asked, his eyes cold and humorless. "Car trouble?"  
  
Peter's hand went for his gun, but the other men already had theirs drawn. "What did you do to her?" Peter demanded.  
  
"Nothing permanent, I assure you. A friend of mine spotted this rather unmistakable car headed this way, and called me. So I merely arranged for a little something to be added to her lunch menu. It's amazing what a little extra cash means to some people," he laughed. "Put her in the car," he directed his men. "Take him too, tie his hands. We don't want any surprises."  
  
Peter quickly calculated his odds against three armed men, and came up with an unequal equation. He looked around hopefully, half expecting his father to appear from nowhere, but by the time his hands had been bound in front of him, and he'd been loaded into the back seat with his semi-conscious partner beside him, he realized the cavalry was running late.  
  
****** It took almost an hour to reach the house. The lights shining from the estate could be seen for at least a mile, beckoning with false hospitality. Nicole had been quiet for most of the ride, the screaming hysteria passed and she'd lapsed into silence. Her eyes were glazed and tremors wracked her body. She lay against Peter, who brought the circle of his bound arms around her, not even sure if she was conscious of his presence. Peter glared holes into the back of Jimmy Chang's head, wishing the world for five minutes alone with the man.  
  
The house Jimmy Chang parked in front of was an enormous Spanish style home, surrounded by tall palm trees and a well-maintained expansive lawn. The three-story structure seemed to go on forever, and as Peter climbed out of the car at gunpoint, supporting Nicole, he could hear the splash of a fountain, just out of view. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, somewhere in the darkness a shadow shifted position. They were escorted up the long slate walkway, and inside. The entrance hall was as large as Peter's apartment. Nicole straightened up a little, and looked around, trying to clear the fog from her head.  
  
"Well, I see our little princess is coming out of it a little. For a while I was afraid George had given you a little overdose." Jimmy smiled, cupping her cheek with his free hand. "It seems I may have underestimated you. You've turned out far more resourceful than I thought."  
  
With a mighty effort, Nicole managed to string three words together. "Go to Hell."  
  
Jimmy's face registered brief surprise. "And just last week you were offering me forgiveness, and a way out."  
  
"You're obviously beyond redemption," Peter snapped.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you. Get him out of here!" Jimmy ordered his associates, who escorted Peter into one of the nearest sitting rooms. One of the two guards joined him, closing the door behind them.  
  
Peter paced the room until the agitated guard yelled at him to take a seat. Peter spotted the open window, and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Jimmy led Nicole through the still too familiar corridors of her childhood home, to the 'office'. This was a place she and Jimmy had never been allowed as children. The room seemed to echo with the voice of the man who had raised them. The massive oak desk from which he had commanded still occupied the room, the fireplace he had insisted on having was clean and cold. Jimmy pulled closed the floor length drapes that covered the French doors leading to the back gardens, pushed a still disoriented Nicole into a leather chair in front of the desk.  
  
"Something told me not to tear up these papers after you left the other day." He tapped at a stack of documents on the desk. "You refused to sign them back in Sloanville. You refused to sign them here last week. But then, I couldn't really offer you any incentive, could I? I think perhaps now you might be a little more agreeable." He smiled, holding out a gold pen.  
  
"Why? Because you doped me up?" She tried desperately to focus. Her head was beginning to clear a little more, she could feel the numbness in her limbs starting to recede, and coherent thoughts were not quite so fleeting.  
  
"That was just to get you here, princess. To make you a little more...pliable. But no. That's hardly the incentive I meant. I was speaking of your friend, now enjoying our hospitality."  
  
"Peter." She spoke his name softly. "You think I'll sign over controlling interest in the companies my real parents left me if you promise not to hurt him."  
  
"You actually seem to care for him. And he for you. I may have underestimated your resourcefulness, but you've underestimated my determination to get what I want."  
  
"You've got money, Jimmy. You've got this house..."  
  
"Money is power, princess. Rule Number One. What do you know about industry anyway? You've had controlling interest in those companies for years now and what have you done? Have you shown the slightest interest in them? No! You run off and play hired assassin for a couple of years, and now you're a cop! A cop, of all things!" he laughed bitterly. "Sign the damn papers and your buddy walks out of here."  
  
"Why don't I believe you, Jimmy?" she asked, her voice cold, "I sign those and Peter and I both meet with a little accident. I know you, remember?"  
  
Jimmy's hand lashed out, connecting with the side of her face, the sharp sound deafening in the silence of the room, "I can make it bad. You know that too."  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Jimmy. And you don't scare me. You were certainly a bully, but you were never all that bright. Takes a big man to scare the crap out of a kid, doesn't it?" she goaded him, feeling her strength starting to return, her anger giving her focus. "You stole my childhood, but you couldn't take what was really mine. You think I'm talking about the money and the stocks, but I'm not. I'm not even sure where that money came from anymore anyway, Jimmy! From everything I've found out the trail ends somewhere different than an inheritance... But I'm not even talking about that, I'm talking about my dignity. I'm talking about my pride. I'm talking about honor, Jimmy. Do you even know what that is? I came here before to talk to you, to try making peace with you, to show you that yours is not the only way there is, it's only the single way you know because you were raised with the wrong values! But it's just too late for you, Jimmy. You have no honor. You're not going to destroy the life I've built for myself." She paused for a moment watching his face carefully. "And if you slap me again, I'll break your goddamn hand." Jimmy Chang studied the face of the woman his sister had become, knowing the hardness in her eyes had formed formed by his hands. Or rather, his fists. She was right. There was no longer any trace of the girl she'd been in those eyes. She hadn't shown him this side of her during their last meeting. He was suddenly confronted with an unknown quantity in his equation.  
  
"You've just been throwing everything you've got in my path, haven't you? Trying your best to ruin my life. How did you get Chase into my apartment, anyway? You ARE the one who off-ed him, aren't you?" Nicole was desperately trying to buy time until she could regain a little more of her senses. She knew they had come out here with a plan, but for the life of her she couldn't remember quite what it was. And she was sure that Jimmy finding them on the road hadn't been part of it.  
  
"Who else? He understood the money equals power idea all right, but he was a man of limited intelligence. Getting him to your apartment and disposing of him was simple." She could tell Jimmy was proud of himself, she recognized the gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Limited intelligence? Look who's talking, you left your damn prints all over the place, too!" she laughed as Jimmy's face reddened, feeling the drugs still coursing through her blood, bringing her up and down like some sort of inner rollercoaster.  
  
Jimmy Chang had had enough. He brought his weapon up, prepared to offer her just one more chance to sign the papers before pulling the trigger. He would worry about the disposal of the body later.  
  
The sound of shattering glass broke through the night as the French doors exploded inwards.  
  
*****  
  
Peter jumped at the crash from down the hall.  
  
His guard leaped from his chair, his captive temporarily forgotten, and ran to the hall door, flinging it open. Peter, on his heels had to dodge the guards body seconds later as his father delivered a blow that sent the man flying back into the room, crashing over the easy chair, to the floor.  
  
"Pop!" Peter cried, overjoyed to see his father, but a little annoyed that he'd taken so long to make an appearance, "Untie me, would ya'? Chang's got her somewhere in the house. What the Hell was that noise all about? You usually don't make loud entrances."  
  
"It was not me." Caine informed him, removing the ropes from Peter's wrists, and hurrying down the hall.  
  
***** "That's far enough!" Kermit's voice boomed. The ex-mercenary stood in the shattered doorway, accompanied by three armed Federal Agents.  
  
Jimmy's arm lashed out, lightning quick and grabbed Nicole out of the chair, holding her in front of him as a shield, "Back off!" he screamed, "I'll blow her head off!" Jimmy pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy, be a smart boy," Kermit's voice was calm and sure as he lowered his weapon, signaling the agents with him to follow suit. "You're not going to get out of this one. We heard the whole thing. The Feds have had you bugged for days. Every cop in the state's going to be looking for you."  
  
Jimmy laughed, tightening his grip around his captive's throat, "My 'sister' here and I are walking out of here right now, or she dies."  
  
Caine's voice left his lips as a whisper from the door to the hall, yet everyone in the room heard him as clearly as though he was standing next to them, "You will take no lives today," he stated as Jimmy's gun glowed red- hot in his hand. Jimmy winced and dropped the gun with a loud curse.  
  
Peter rushed forward as Nicole brought her elbow down and back, jabbing into her brother's solar plexus. With a gasp for air, he went down. Peter reached Nicole, catching her before she hit the floor, her head spinning. The last thing she heard before the drug rollercoaster in her veins took a sudden dip was Jimmy Chang being read his rights.  
  
*****  
  
Peter inwardly marveled that a hospital in Phoenix could smell exactly the same as a hospital in Sloanville. After Jimmy Chang had been taken away by the Federal Agents in charge of the case, arrested on numerous counts of racketeering, drug trafficking, and now at least one murder, Kermit, and Caine had followed Peter and Nicole to the ER. She'd regained consciousness in the ambulance, and had been coherent enough to answer a few questions, but the powerful drugs in her system were still affecting her mind and body.  
  
The attending physician insisted on her staying on to detox while he assessed any damage the drugs might have done. Peter would stay on with her until she was able to return home. It was mid-morning when Kermit and Caine attempted to drag Peter away from Nicole's bedside to find a place to stay.  
  
"You must rest now," Caine insisted. "Nicole will sleep for many hours."  
  
"I know. I just thought she might wake up," he mumbled, his eyes were bloodshot and his shoulders sagged with exhaustion.  
  
"We'll make sure you're here, Pete. Just bag a couple hours sleep. We'll bring you right back. Promise." Kermit assured Him. Peter nodded, kissed the sleeping woman softly on the forehead and reluctantly allowed his father and friend to lead him out into the day's heat, to Kermit's rented car.  
  
"You know, you were the LAST person I expected to see last night." Peter told his friend. "What were you doing out here? With the Feds?"  
  
"Oh, I still have a few contacts here and there. I haven't let myself become completely absorbed into normal society," he grinned tiredly, for once not looking completely out of place wearing dark glasses. "I got a call from a 'friend' of mine the other night. They'd had Chang under surveillance for a while. Had the house bugged. They knew what he had planned for the two of you, there was just no way of getting to you first, but they thought I might want to tag along. So we did the next best thing and nailed him red-handed," he glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled at Caine, "Of course that's only a figure of speech for most people."  
  
As they pulled into the parking lot of the nearest motel, Peter yawned, and stretched, noticing for the first time that they were not in the lime green Corvair. "Where's the Kermit-mobile?" he asked sleepily, now really looking forward to a bed and a pillow.  
  
"First of all, I was in kind of a hurry, so I flew out. Second of all, you don't think I want to take the Kermit-mobile on a trip like that, do you?" he glanced at Peter like he was insane for even suggesting it.  
  
Peter's eyes shot wide open, "Oh, no...the car..." he slapped his forehead. He knew somehow he was going to be in deep, deep trouble when she woke up. ******* For the next week, Peter spent his time at the hospital.  
  
Kermit had flown home, saying only the he had 'important personal business to attend to', and Caine had been administering his own herbal brand of doctoring to Nicole.  
  
Her doctor had been concerned about any lasting effects from the powerful hallucinogens she'd been given, but Peter explained that ripping the call buzzer out by its cord and hurling at a nurse was just her way of expressing displeasure at being cooped up.  
  
He'd called Karen Simms and brought her up to speed on what had been going on, and had passed along the message from Nicole that 'the new guy should get the Hell outta my desk.' She'd requested to return from her requested six month leave early. She'd decided to come home. During her confinement she was finally able to discuss at length the childhood she'd until recently, completely blocked out. Peter listened with support and sympathy, having seen the abuse she'd suffered for himself. And finally, after a brief skirmish, she'd decided to have the Mustang flat-bedded home.  
  
Dr. Stern ran his last tests and agreed to sign her release papers. With his most profound sympathies, he let Peter take her out of the hospital.  
  
Nicole walked out of what she'd come to think of as her personal prison with a lighter heart than she could ever remember. Her brother was in custody. She was headed for home, to a job she loved, with Peter at her side. She was starting to feel, for the first time, as though she truly had a future. That in itself was a freedom she'd never felt before. It would take a long, long time to learn to deal with the memories her journey had uncovered, but she no longer felt as though the weight of those memories would crush her.  
  
They found their seats on the plane, Nicole at the window, Caine on the aisle, Peter, the nervous flier, in the middle.  
  
"Hey." Nicole poked Peter as she looked out the window, directly over the wing "What's it worth to you that I not start screaming 'Oh, God, there's a man on the wing of the plane' while we're in the air?"  
  
"Don't start," Peter warned, already regretting having gotten them seats together.  
  
"How about 'These things are too big, they go down! They go down!'" she asked loudly.  
  
Peter cringed down into his seat. "You're scaring the passengers, Nick, please stop," he pleaded as his father laughed. This, he was certain, was going to be a very long, very bad flight.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like to fly?"  
  
Let's just say it's not my favorite thing in the world."  
  
"My son likes to have both of his feet on the ground," Caine informed her.  
  
Nicole changed the subject. "So, I bet Detective Grant was really looking forward to hanging me out to dry, huh?"  
  
Peter caught the look on her face. "I guess he's probably pretty disappointed." Peter put the arm between their seats up and pulled her close to him, kissing her neck, not caring if she protested. "I'm so proud of you. You faced down the evil in your life, and won. And I'm glad you decided to come back," he whispered.  
  
"Me too. I have a life to get back to. Boy, that feels wonderful to say...but...it might not be easy, you know? Working together now."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Peter laughed, barely aware that they had taken off, "Like it was easy working together before!"  
  
"You're right. You always have been difficult, haven't you?" she agreed. "Don't look now, Peter, but I think there's a man on the wing of the plane!" She burst into laughter. Embarrassed as he was, he couldn't help but smile at the sound.  
  
Then he clamped a hand over her mouth. ******* David Jackins had heard enough stories about Nicole Shaw to know that when Karen Simms announced she was returning from her leave, and had 'requested' her desk back, that he'd better move his stuff to another desk quickly. He and Jody had 'meshed' at work. The two of them worked well together, and he was not disappointed at his new 'permanent' assignment.  
  
Kermit had returned two days earlier, and had taken Karen aside, proposing a weekend get-away. She accepted, although he had been secretive about their destination. He'd asked her to be ready at 6:oo Friday night. She'd arranged for her nanny to take care of Holly for the weekend, but there would be about two hours, from 6:00 to 8:oo when she would be unavailable. Karen had the rest of the day to find someone, but by the time Peter and Nicole walked into the precinct at noon on Friday, she had yet to come up with anyone.  
  
"Hey! There they are! Our disappearing detectives!" Mary Margaret announced happily. "You DID bring your father back with you didn't you? I mean, he didn't insist on walking again, did he?"  
  
"No, no. He's back at his place now. Unpacking his magic bag. Nice to see you, too."  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see you!" Jody hugged him enthusiastically as Nicole quietly left the reunion, headed for the Captain's office.  
  
"Can I come in?" she called through the open door.  
  
Kermit rose from his perch on the desk. "Hey there, stranger! Good to see you vertical again!"  
  
"Welcome back." Karen smiled. She'd heard most of the story from Kermit.  
  
"Thanks. I - uh - just wanted to say thank you for letting me, well, first of all take six months, and second for letting me cut the leave short."  
  
"Not a problem. It's good to have you back with us. Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I feel fine. Really. Ready to get back out there. Get the bad guys... I owe you one," she smiled.  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
Peter came in behind her, grinning broadly. "Anybody miss me?"  
  
***** The rest of their first day back passed quickly. It took Peter and his newly returned partner until 5:30 to get her desk back in order, and the files in some semblance of normalcy. But it was good to be back.  
  
"Kermit looks...nervous." Nicole observed over her fifth cup of coffee. "I don't ever recall seeing that man look...nervous."  
  
"Only one thing I can think of that could be making him nervous," Peter speculated, a gleam in his eye. He had the feeling that the sign on the Captain's door might be changing soon.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I think our resident mercenary is going to 'pop the question'," he whispered.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"I'm not kidding! The two of them have gotten real cozy lately. Hey, don't you think you'd better cool it with the coffee? You'll be up all night."  
  
"That was the plan."  
  
"Really?" Peter's face lit up.  
  
"Really. Say...my place?"  
  
"Your place it is!"  
  
"Good. I'm going to need a hand cleaning up. What a mess!"  
  
"Yeah...sounds like fun. Speaking of your place, we have to make a decision."  
  
"I know. But we're probably going to fight about it, so let's not do it here. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Peter was more than a little amused that they were now scheduling their fights.  
  
"Detective Shaw? Can I see you in my office?" Karen called as a young woman walked out, promising to be back at 8:00.  
  
Nicole walked in to see Karen Simms holding her infant daughter, an anxious look on the Captain's face. "Do you have plans tonight?"  
  
"Ah...not really..."  
  
"Wonderful. I need someone to watch Holly for a few hours. Just until her nanny comes back. It's only until 8:oo, everything you'll need is in the bag over here."  
  
"Oh, but..."  
  
"I would normally never ask this of one of my people, but this is rather important. And you said it yourself. You owe me one." Karen smiled.  
  
"But...but...I..."  
  
Karen handed the baby to a still protesting Nicole, who took Holly in her arms as though holding a suspicious package that might explode at any moment, and hurried to join Kermit, confident that her child was in good hands, "Thank you, Detective!" she called back over her shoulder.  
  
"But, but, but..." Her stammering went unheeded.  
  
Peter entered the office with a wide grin on his face. "Whatcha got there?" he peered down at Holly, tickling her chin.  
  
"You know perfectly well what it is, Peter. Here." She attempted to transfer the baby into his arms.  
  
Peter held his hands up and backed away a step. "Oh, come on, it's a baby, Nick! Look how cute she is! They don't bite, you know?"  
  
"Come on, Peter! Please!" she begged as the child started to cry. "I don't know what to do with one of these! I didn't have any younger siblings, I never babysat, I'm gonna break it or something!"  
  
"You're not going to break her, Nick. Look, just relax a little. They know when you're uncomfortable...you have to hold her like this..." Peter adjusted Nicole's arms slightly and Holly quieted. "See, she likes you..."  
  
"How do you know about kids?" she whispered, hoping the child she held would go to sleep or something.  
  
"Lots of kids in Chinatown. And they all love my father."  
  
"Peter?" she whispered nervously. "I think she's asleep. Is that good?"  
  
"It's good," he assured her quietly, looking at her holding the baby more easily now. Nicole glanced up at him and caught the look in his eyes.  
  
"You want one of these, don't you?" she asked with audible trepidation.  
  
"It's called a baby, Nick," he laughed. "Well, someday. Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, I'm kinda tired of being 'the last of the line'."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you would be." She looked anywhere but into his eyes, which were trying to catch hers as she took a seat, sitting slowly, afraid to wake the child.  
  
"You don't. Do you?" he asked. The sadness in his voice reached her ears.  
  
"Never really thought about it. Let's face it, I'm not exactly mother material."  
  
"I don't know...I can see you with five, maybe six kids hanging on you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, great. Probably all still in diapers..."  
  
"All screaming..."  
  
"The house smelling like...cookies and vomit...sure." She laughed and finally met his gaze. "I couldn't say one way or the other, Peter. It's not like I have to make a decision right this second. Do I?"  
  
"Of course you don't," Peter assured her. "There's plenty of time."  
  
"You haven't told anyone, have you? I mean, you haven't gone and told anyone what we did, right?"  
  
"We agreed to keep it quiet. I haven't told anyone."  
  
"Good. Now...I think it's time to place a call to Detective Grant..." she went for the phone with an evil gleam in her eye. They were back. ******* Karen Simms and Kermit Griffin, police captain and former mercenary, announced their engagement over drinks after work at Delancy's that Monday night, to the closely-knit group of detectives under her command. Both of them had been married before, and had been certain they would never marry again. In fact, they had both been so resolved not to marry again that Karen and Kermit each had dissolved into laughter once the incredibly tense moment between, 'Will you be marry me?' and 'Yes' had passed between them. The ironic miracle of falling in love again had taken them both by surprise. The date they agreed to was only a month away, and so much had to be done. The ceremony they'd talked about late into the night, while the waves lapped gently at the sides of the yacht Kermit had 'borrowed' from an old 'associate', was a simple one. They each wanted none of the pomp and bluster their previous failed marriages began with. Family and a few close friends would suffice this time.  
  
They made a special point of inviting Caine to this, their informal engagement party, since they had a request to make of him. "Caine, it would mean so much to us if you would perform our ceremony." Karen asked him, her face radiant.  
  
"It would bring me much joy to bless this union, as well," he smiled and bowed to them.  
  
The celebration carried on quite late for a Monday night, but it was a heartfelt celebration, with everyone losing track of time. When Jody realized she was going to be late for her second date with a man she'd met just the week before, she called and had him come join them. She was trying very hard to calm her fears of him meeting everyone. Dating was so difficult for her. She'd tried dating other cops, but it was too much like being at work 24 hours a day. And when she dated civilians, they nagged her about the dangers of the job she loved. She could only hope Brian turned out to be different. She'd finally begun to resolve the feelings she'd harbored for Peter for so long. And now with what appeared to be a terrific new guy in her life, she had something to look forward to.  
  
Caine stayed much later than he usually did, thanks to the efforts of Mary Margaret. "It's so great, isn't it?" she asked him enthusiastically. "I mean, that two people, who are SO different, can fall in love, and plan a life together. I mean, I'm sure that he'll still be taking off for parts unknown unannounced, but at least she knows that he's coming back." She cast Caine a pointed look. "I mean, isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"It is always wonderful when two people commit to a lifetime together, to sharing their journey." Though Caine reached over to take firm hold of her hand, Mary Margaret was certain his words were not directed at her. Caine's eyes caught his son's just briefly as he continued, "And it is a thing of great joy for those around them, who care about them, and want only to share in their happiness." Skalany was sure she caught a hint of gentle rebuke in his voice, and followed his gaze to Peter. Something seemed to pass silently between father and son before Caine shrugged almost unnoticeably and turned his attention back to her. "Yes, Mary Margaret. It is a wonderful thing." His smile was genuine as he kissed her hand.  
  
Nicole excused herself and headed for the ladies room. As she opened the door, she spotted the bride-to-be standing before the mirror, re-fastening the clip that held her hair in the elegant braid she wore it in. "Well, congratulations, Captain," she offered sincerely. She honestly like Karen Simms. She was a woman who exhibited true grace, yet strength at the same time. Not something everyone could pull off.  
  
"Thank you, Detective," Karen eyed her in the mirror. "I might offer my congratulations to you as well."  
  
Nicole's heart skipped a beat and she fought to recover herself. "Who spilled it?" she asked with an uncertain smile, wishing she'd skipped this trip to the bathroom.  
  
Karen stood in the ladies room at Delancy's, staring back at Nicole. It was true.  
  
"Connie, down in Personnel called after the two of you left this afternoon. She had a few questions about the change in benefits you both requested."  
  
Nicole nodded her head, unable to meet her captain's eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Nicole finally looked up, caught off guard by the tone of Karen's voice. She was smiling broadly. Nicole began to smile as well. "I'm sure your friends out there would like to congratulate you and wish you well, too."  
  
"Peter's friends," Nicole corrected almost automatically.  
  
Karen looked taken slightly aback. "Believe it or not, they care about you as well," she assured her. "It's just that you're not the easiest person to get to know," she told her bluntly. "Were you planning on keeping this to yourselves forever?"  
  
"No. Just...for now," Nicole confessed. "It was so...spur of the moment. We thought we'd wait a while, and then..." She shrugged.  
  
"Spring it on everyone that it happened and no one knew?"  
  
"I don't know. I know Peter's friends...our friends," she conceded, "might be hurt that we didn't do it here. So they could be there. Like I said, it was spur of the moment. We talked about it in the hospital, and we just got swept up in the thought, and before we knew it..." the smile was back on her face, growing bigger at the memory of the event. "You're not upset about this?"  
  
"Well...I have to admit I've never been confronted with this sort of situation before. Finding out two of my detectives have run off and...gotten married...but I wouldn't say I was upset. Stunned, perhaps. Now, would you like to hear my idea?"  
  
"Sure," she laughed.  
  
"We could make it a 'double ceremony' next month."  
  
"Oh...no...I...we couldn't!"  
  
"Why in the world not? Everyone will be there to share it with us, and no one has to know it isn't the first time. It will be...just between us."  
  
"But...it's your wedding! It's your day."  
  
"Nonsense. I've had a 'big' wedding before. We told you, this will be just family and close friends. I don't see any reason not to do it," Karen insisted.  
  
***** Ten minutes later they were all seated back at the table. It was almost midnight, and despite the fact it was a weeknight, the gang was getting a little rambunctious. Karen slid into her seat next to Kermit with a mischievous gleam in her eye. She raised her glass, which was mysteriously full once again, and called for everyone's attention. "I have another announcement to make!" Nicole reached over and took Peter's hand, for the first time in front of their co-workers, and smiled at him. "It seems we have twice the reason to be celebrating tonight," Karen told them. "As of the 25th of next month we will have TWO detective Caines at the 101st." Peter's expression equaled everyone else's at the table - pure shock. He turned his head to Nicole, and saw her nod. He grabbed her into a tight embrace, laughing. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. He'd badly wanted to share this news with his friends, but had been at a loss as to how to break it to them. He looked to his father who was smiling happily at the compromise, and to Mary Margaret who was lifting her glass in a heartfelt toast. Blake was laughing good-naturedly, shaking his head with surprise, and a round of applause went up, started by Frank Strenlich.  
  
Kermit rose, a large smile on his face, and approached the couple. He tousled Peter's hair, and leaned over Nicole's shoulder. "Congratulations. Can I kiss you without the paramedics having to come get me?"  
  
"Oh, all right. But just this once," she allowed with a grin.  
  
Peter felt himself being dragged to his feet and away from the table. Jody hauled him over to the bar and cornered him with an astonished look on her face. "Peter?! What are you doing??"  
  
"Jody..." he began, hoping to handle this as delicately as he could. He knew she wouldn't be jumping up and down for joy, but what kind of ground he was treading on, he wasn't exactly sure. All he did know for sure is that Nicole was casting questioning glances his way, and so was Jody's date.  
  
"I mean...what are you DOING?" she repeated in exasperation. "You're not seriously going to marry her, are you???"  
  
"Jody, look, I know I should have told you myself, but..."  
  
"Peter, this is not about what I feel, or don't feel for you. This is about...what are you DOING?"  
  
"Jody, I..."  
  
"She was biting your head off every time you walked in the room until not too long before she took off on you!"  
  
"Jody, she..."  
  
"And you fight! All the time!"  
  
Peter laid a hand gently on Jody's arm and locked his eyes with hers. "Jody, I love her," he stated in as calm and reasonable voice as he could.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I love her." He shrugged with a smile, as though those three words just had to explain themselves, because he knew he couldn't explain it himself. "I almost lost her, back in Arizona. And it scared the Hell out of me. I know we fight. I know she's impossible sometimes. I know she makes me nuts sometimes. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Fighting and pulling my hair out and trying not to strangle her," he laughed.  
  
Jody just stared at him, shaking her head in disbelief. It wasn't that she had anything against Nicole, in fact she rather liked her in an off-beat kind of way, but she just couldn't see what it was that made Peter think that he wanted to marry her. Maybe she never would understand it. "You're sure?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
She sighed in resignation. "Okay, Peter. It's your funeral." She turned and started back to the table.  
  
Peter took hold of her arm and halted her. "Hey, be happy for me, please? This is what I want."  
  
Jody hugged him quickly. "Good luck, Peter."  
  
*****  
  
Peter's reservations about moving out of the apartment that held so many memories for him faded over the next several weeks. Nicole's - and now his - penthouse apartment easily housed all of his possessions. He even found there was room to set up his beloved train set. They were a little further from Chinatown, and from the precinct of course, but his father still managed to drop by as though he were just around the corner.  
  
Wedding plans were made, a small hall rented and proper wedding attire purchased. Both brides to be opted for simple gowns, for different reasons. Karen, because she'd already had the lace, the ruffles and the train. Nicole, because the lace, the ruffles and the train, she deemed as 'Not me'.  
  
And life went on at the 101st, their routine barely interrupted by the up- coming nuptials, save for the hangovers prevalent the day after the 'engagement party'. And, of course, the bachelor party being planned by well-meaning males of the squad.  
  
Crime had not taken a holiday in Chinatown. In fact, the rate of burglaries, muggings and domestic violence were on the rise in their little community. The crew at the 101st were all pulling long hours, and nerves were beginning to fray.  
  
Contrary to popular prediction, Nicole and Peter still managed to function effectively as partners despite their 'engaged' status. Peter fought hard against the all-consuming, smothering protectiveness he'd always felt whenever he crossed his professional life with his romantic life.  
  
Nicole's brother went to trial and was quickly convicted a week before the wedding. Both she and Peter had been called upon to testify, which they had been more than happy to do. She and Jimmy sat staring at silent threats at one another across the crowded courtroom for two days. Peter half expected her to have some kind of violent outburst, and was fully prepared to bodily remove her from yet another courthouse, but to his profound amazement, she behaved herself perfectly. In fact, she was in such a good mood, she sprang for several rounds at Delancy's that evening.  
  
When they finally arrived home that night, she threw her arms around him with such exuberance that he was nearly knocked off his feet. "Happy?" he laughed, regaining his balance.  
  
"Happier than I ever thought I could be. I can't believe that he's finally gone. Out of my life. Behind bars. Up the river. Goin' to the big house! I feel like doing the Dance of Victory!"  
  
Peter watched her with laughter in his eyes as she invented the Dance of Victory. But the laughter fell just short of his heart. Jimmy Chang had been convicted, and at the moment he was securely behind bars. But Peter knew that securely behind bars was not always where a member of the Sing Wah stayed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nicole had halted her dancing and was staring at him, as though she'd been listening to the thoughts of his heart.  
  
"Nothing." Peter shook his head, clearing his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to do was bring her down when she was like this. "Nothing at all," he grinned, taking her into his arms.  
  
"No. What's wrong?"  
  
Peter sighed in resignation as she pulled away. "It's nothing. I'm just...it's been a long, full day. Lots on my mind."  
  
"Don't lie to me," she demanded quietly.  
  
"What are you, psychic now?" he tried to make her smile.  
  
"No. You're just not as good at lying as most people."  
  
Peter stopped to think about that for just a second. She was right. "I was thinking about Jimmy," he confessed, and her face relaxed a little.  
  
"Okay. And?"  
  
"And I just didn't want to upset you."  
  
"Ah-hah. I see. Because this would be the first time you'd ever upset me, right?"  
  
"Because you were so happy a minute ago."  
  
"Peter, I'm happy because things are going so well. Because you and I are married. Because our relationship at work is still good. Because we're going to have a real wedding next week. Because I love you more than anything in the world. Because Jimmy's in jail..."  
  
"Okay," he interrupted, "that's the thing. It's just that it's not always easy to keep a member of the Sing Wah in jail. That's all."  
  
Nicole stood staring at him, weighing his words and the meaning behind them. "And you're worried that he's going to break out? I mean, this is not some local holding tank he's going to. This is the Federal Pen we're talking about. He's not getting out of there."  
  
"No. Of course not. You're right. I'm being ridiculous. I'm just jumping at shadows, that's all," he assured her.  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
"So let's talk about something else," he suggested, more than willing to drop the discussion if she was. Yet he knew the subject would not be far from his thoughts for a long time to come.  
  
"I think we've had enough talking for the day," she announced, pulling him into their bedroom. ******* The wedding day arrived at a furious speed.  
  
The guys from the 101st actually managed to throw a bachelor party without incurring any casualties. Hangovers excluded.  
  
Nicole awoke earlier than usual the morning of their wedding. The half memory of an all too real dream still clung to her conscious mind. She remembered a wall...exploding out in a shower of pulverized cinder-block as an alarm wailed in the distance. She remembered vague impressions of laughter and anger and flight...and when she awoke, her stomach hurt.  
  
She lay in bed for quite a while, looking with wonder at the man sleeping peacefully next to her. Sleeping in what was no longer her bed, but theirs. Considering the incredible gift of his love. This was the man who had promised to put up with her for the rest of his life. No small undertaking, even she admitted to herself. It had been one month since the day they'd exchanged impromptu vows in the hospital chapel, Caine performing the ceremony, witnessed by two complete strangers they'd managed to round up. It had been the most spontaneous thing either of them had ever done, she remembered looking at him as though he were insane the first time he'd suggested it. But his enthusiasm had been contagious, and she'd gotten caught up in the moment. She'd expected to regret it the very next day, but so far all she'd felt was amazed. Of course, now that their marriage would be formal and recognized, they would no longer be allowed to function as the well-oiled machine they'd become at work. She and Kermit had had a long involved conversation about just this over drinks after work while Peter had visited with his father two nights earlier. They'd come up with an interesting alternative. Now if she could sell Peter on it.  
  
Nicole reached her arm around his sleeping form, embracing him briefly, feeling the warmth of his skin, tousled his hair and climbed out of the bed. She would have slept a little later, but whatever she'd had for dinner last night must not have agreed with her, her stomach had been churning since just before dawn. "Wake up, Partner!" She shook Peter's shoulders happily. "Time to get up, get dressed and get married!"  
  
*****  
  
Karen was the first bride to arrive at the facility that would serve as both chapel and reception hall. She looked about as calm and as cool as a woman going to someone else's wedding. She remembered how nervous she'd been the first time down the aisle and grinned. She'd been so young, and so in love with the idea of being in love... She and her first husband had not been partners in their marriage. The only truly good thing to come out of their years together was their son. And it had taken Karen until just recently to develop a truly deep, mutual relationship with him. No, this wedding was not a nervous occasion for her. It was a joyous occasion. It was an occasion to celebrate as she joined with a man with whom she shared respect, trust, understanding and commitment.  
  
Karen had donned her simple, but elegant white gown, her hair hanging long and free, the way her husband-to-be liked it best, and was just putting the final touches of make-up on by the time Nicole rushed into the 'bride's room', her dress clutched in her arms, kicking her shoes off and running for the changing room.  
  
"Traditionally it's the groom that's running late," Karen informed her from outside the door.  
  
"I know, I know. Peter and Kermit are both here already, Caine's here, half the guests are here..."  
  
"Well, it's nice to know we haven't been stood up," she laughed. "What happened to you?" she checked her watch. Nicole really was late.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's just nerves."  
  
"What's just nerves?"  
  
"Ah...I wasn't feeling too well this morning. After Peter left to go get Kermit I laid back down and just couldn't get back up."  
  
"Do you feel all right now?" Karen asked, not overly concerned. It wasn't unusual to feel a little queasy on your wedding day. Even if you were already married."  
  
"Yeah, fine. No problem..." she announced, emerging from the dressing room. The white gown was stunning. Not a traditional bridal gown, to be sure, but stunning in its' simplicity. Full to the floor. With a few rows of beads here and there and the sweetheart cut, it was just perfect for the intimate wedding they'd planned. "Well," she stopped to admire Karen's choice of dresses, "Don't we look terrific?"  
  
"Yes, we do!" she laughed.  
  
"Well, what do you say we blow off this party, and go pick up some men?!"  
  
"I think the only men we're going to be picking up are wondering where we are right now. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah...ready if you are..." Nicole seemed uneasy for some reason. Karen knew it wasn't just wedding jitters, but decided that if she was inclined to talk about it, she would bring it up. ******* The wedding was simple, and touching. The two couples stood before their friends and families as Caine guided them through the exchanging of their heartfelt vows, amidst the ocean of flowers, which had appeared, though no one had admitted to ordering them.  
  
Kermit stammered once or twice during his recitation of the vows he'd written himself. Not because of the words themselves, or the woman he spoke them to, it was just that public speaking wasn't his style. And everyone present knew better than to tease him about it at some later date.  
  
Peter, for his part was remarkably calm. His smile of peace and ease of spirit were reflected in the eyes of his life partner. Of course, this was the second time he'd been through this with her, so he allowed himself to relax and enjoy it this time around. The ceremony was beautiful, spiritual and bonding. It was everything his marriage was.  
  
The couples exchanged rings, and received the blessing of their unions. Caine looked unbearably pleased with the day as a whole. The party, consisting of about 30 people in all, immediately moved to the banquet room, for the small reception.  
  
The guests entered the room first, giving the newly married couples a few moments alone before making their grand entrance. TJ, manning the room's baby grand piano, announced them as they walked in. "Ladies and Gentlemen, making their first public appearance - Kermit and Karen Griffin. Followed by Peter and Nicole Caine." A round of cheers and applause went up for the newlyweds.  
  
The celebration had begun.  
  
*****  
  
An hour into the party, everyone had had a few cocktails and the joyous mood of the afternoon had become louder with TJ playing requests on the piano, and Jody lending her talented voice to the festivities.  
  
Both brides danced with every man in the room at least once, until at last their sore toes began to protest.  
  
"May I have this dance?" a cold voice from behind asked Nicole. She froze in her tracks and stared across the room, trying without words to get Peter's attention. He turned as though hearing her and his smile faded instantly. Nicole turned slowly on wooden legs to face him.  
  
"Jimmy..."  
  
"My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail," he sneered.  
  
Her eyes traveled downwards to see what Peter had already seen even as he crossed the room. The gun was pointed at her chest. "I thought you were in jail."  
  
"A jail of man's making cannot contain me. Don't you look lovely?"  
  
"What do you want?" her voice remained icy calm, though her knees threatened to give way at any moment. How was it possible? How was it possible to have lived through the Hell her life had been, to finally find love, and now...lose it all in a moment?  
  
"I came to gain the only thing left for me...revenge!" he yelled, silencing the rest of the room. The wedding guests turned to see what the commotion was. Peter was standing a few feet away now, kept at bay only by the fact that a gun was pressed into his wife's stomach.  
  
"Okay...Jimmy...okay...calm down..." she eased, a desperate hope held tight in her heart.  
  
"You're coming with me," he insisted, keeping his eyes on the rest of the crowd, easing her back towards the door he'd come in through. Kermit had crept slowly to Peter's side, his gun in his jacket...he reached slowly...  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Jimmy screamed at him, waving the gun wildly.  
  
"Okay, Jimmy. You win. I'll go with you." Nicole moved slightly, placing herself between her husband, friends and the gun.  
  
"No tricks," Jimmy warned, brandishing his weapon.  
  
"No tricks," she agreed calmly. " Just one request. Call it a last request if you want."  
  
"Last request is right, Princess."  
  
"I want to give Peter something to remember me by. He was just about to take my garter off and throw it. Let us do that, Jimmy. Then you and I will walk out of here, and I'll sign whatever you want. With all that money you can skip out of the country. Go somewhere no one will ever find you."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Jimmy. If you don't grant me this request, I won't sign anything. All you'll wind up with is revenge. You know you can have more than that. My way you get revenge and money." Nicole knew this was thin ice she was skating on, but it was the last straw she had to grab hold of.  
  
"And you'll sign everything over to me?"  
  
"Every last cent. Hell, I'll even give you my ATM cards and codes. Just let me give my husband one last gift."  
  
"You've got one minute, and I'm watching you. No funny stuff."  
  
"No. No funny stuff," she agreed, turning away from him to face Peter. She met his gaze and held it, trying to sense his state of mind, his thoughts, and desperately trying to calm his anger.  
  
She sat down in the chair nearest Jimmy and motioned Peter to come to her. Jimmy watched his approach from his position behind her where he could watch the whole crowd.  
  
Peter knelt in front of his wife, and reached out to lift the hem of her dress. Nicole's eyes repeatedly flicked down to her leg, and Peter shifted his gaze. Instead of lifting the dress to reveal the garter, he slid his hand up her leg and felt the lacy ruffle of material encircling her calf.  
  
The lacy ruffle of material that covered a holster. His hand froze on the butt of the .38 she'd worn to her own wedding and he fought back the hysterical laughter he felt bubbling up in his throat. He looked up into her face and caught her wink just before he pulled the gun.  
  
Peter brought the gun up and fired even as Nicole threw herself to the floor, trusting his aim. Kermit, watching the whole scene, his combat-honed instincts allowed him a split second before the gun came out to draw his own weapon and hit the ground, pulling Karen with him, shielding her with his body.  
  
The gunshot rang deafening in the silent hall and shot Jimmy square in the chest. Jimmy Chang lay dead on the floor before the reverberation faded.  
  
There was a void of silence as Kermit helped his new wife to her feet. Their guests stood staring at the scene before them. A man lying dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood, a bride, a groom and a gun next to him.  
  
The silence stretched out maddeningly, no one seemed capable of regaining their voice until Peter, whose arms were securely wrapped around his bride, finally spoke, "I can't believe you came to your own wedding...armed."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't."  
  
Kermit breathed a loud sigh of relief, his gun disappearing back into his jacket once more, "We are NEVER taking the two of you anywhere, ever, ever again," he swore. FIN 


End file.
